Star Trek Voyager Doctor Who Worst Case Scenario
by Celgress
Summary: What if instead of meeting Species 8472 during the events of Scorpion the Borg and the crew of the USS Voyager faced an even deadlier transdimensional threat the Daleks! Starts off like Scorpion Part I, then quickly goes AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Doctor Who are copyright the BBC. The Daleks are copyright the BBC and the estate of Terry Nation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek Voyager/Doctor Who Crossover – Worst Case Scenario: Teaser

By

Celgress

Two massive Borg cubes approached a transdimensional rift. From within the rift emerge two golden saucers which were each almost as large as the Borg cubes. The Borg Cubes quickly attempted to scan the alien space crafts without success. The Borg Collective then issued it's standard greeting when approaching a potential acquisition.

"_We are the Borg existence as you know it is over. Lower your shields and surrender yourselves. We will add your biological and technological distinctness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us resistance is futile._

The response from the golden saucers was immediate. "_Daleks do not surrender to inferior cybernetic life forms. You have been declared enemies of the Daleks. You will be exterminated!_

The Borg cubes fired a volley of plasma torpedoes and phaser beams at the Dalek saucers. The Dalek saucers suffering no apparent ill effects fired their extermination beams directly at the centers of the Borg cubes. Within five seconds of concentrated fire the super structures of the Borg cubes began collapsing, by the twenty second mark the two cubes were space debris.

The two Dalek saucers, unfazed by the engagement, left the area. They were soon replaced by eight others freshly emerged from the rift. The invasion of the Delta Quadrant had started!

To Be Continued!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Doctor Who are copyright the BBC. The Daleks are copyright the BBC and the estate of Terry Nation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek Voyager/Doctor Who Crossover – Worst Case Scenario: Chapter 1

By

Celgress

The Ready Room of USS Voyager

Kathryn Janeway took a deep breath before she began addressing the assembled senior staff. In many ways the briefing she was about to deliver had been inevitable since the USS Voyager had been thrown 75,000 light years away from Federation space into the depths of the unexplored Delta Quadrant. Still she had hoped with every fiber of her being that this day would never come that this briefing would never be delivered.

"At 06:00 ship time yesterday one of our long range probes abruptly stopped transmitting. At first those in Engineering suspected it was a mechanical fault however that theory proved incorrect, B'Elanna."

The young Chief Engineer snapped to her feet. She was by the Captain's side in an instant. Inputting a series of commands on the table mounted control system the large view screen behind Janeway and B'Elanna filled with an ominous image a massive Borg cube! The image swiftly grew until it bolted out the distant stars. The image then changed to that of a Borg drone who scanned the probe before terminating the transmission.

"Before the probe was terminated it sent back invaluable data. Perhaps most important is that we are less than a standard week away from a vast region of space which is apparently under the control of the Borg Collective." B'Elanna said, while fidgeting with her uniform.

"Thousands of solar systems inhabitants all Borg" Janeway continued. "There is nobody we are entering the heart of their territory. If we ever want to get home during our lifetimes there is no going around it, but there may be a way through it."

"The long range sensors of the probe, before it was disabled, discovered a narrow corridor of space devoid of Borg activity. We in Engineering have nicknamed it the North-West Passage." B'Elanna explained, the view screen now displayed a simulated map of the region in question.

"Why is it devoid of Borg activity?" Harry Kim asked.

"The area seems to be made up of a string of quantum singularise, which are generating intense gravimetric and electromagnetic disturbances." B'Elanna explained.

"Does this corridor run through the entirety of Borg Space?" Tuvok asked in his usual stoic manner.

"Yes, as far as we can tell it does" B'Elanna answered.

"I say we use it" Tom Paris said. "Better to ride the rapids than face the furry of the Hive."

"It is settled than" Janeway said. "Tom set a course for the North-West Passage maximum warp."

"I will introduce further security measures immediately." Tuvok said. "All phasers will we placed on random rotating modulations, however I suspect the Borg will adapt quickly."

"Mr. Neelix how is our food situation?" Chakotay asked the native of the Delta Quadrant. "I doubt we can resupply anytime soon."

"I'm working on a plan to extend our replicator rations, by supplementing them with food from the Hydroponics Bay." Neelix said, in a low voice. The usually jovial alien was not at all himself.

"Doctor have you learned anything that might help us from the Borg corpses we recovered a few months ago?" Chakotay asked the EMH.

"I'm closer to understanding how their assimilation technology works. In time my hope is to develop a defense of some type, an assimilation anti-body if you will" The Doctor said.

"Moving forward research into the Borg assimilation process is your top priority Doctor" Chakotay ordered

"The Borg have captured one of our probes, they know we are out here" Janeway said. "I will do everything in my power to avoid a direct confrontation. However if and when we do engage the Borg I want this ship ready, dismissed."

The Captain's office three days later

Chakotay entered the room to see Janeway pouring over a series of reports. The surface of her desk was undiscernible beneath the avalanche of data pads. Janeway took notice of her First Officer. Clearing his throat Chakotay spoke the following words.

"You've been shut up in here the better part of the last three days found anything interesting?"

"Sorry I didn't see you there" Janeway said with a start. "I've been going over every encounter the Federation has had with the Borg, everything from minor skirmishes to the massacre at Wolf 359 anything that might give me an insight into the nature of the Hive Mind."

"What have you learned?" Chakotay asked.

"Not much" Janeway admitted ruefully. "In the words of Jean-Luc Picard; 'in their collective state the Borg are utterly without mercy, drive by one will and one will alone the will to conquer. Then there is Captain Amisov of the Endeavor; 'it is my opinion that the Borg are the closest to pure evil of any species we have yet encountered."

Chakotay couldn't help but smile at Janeways quotations of the greats. Janeway noticing the reaction of her First Officer looked at him quizzically.

"What?"

"It is just you do a really good Amisov" Chakotay replied, the smile never leaving his lips. Janeway herself burst out laughing. It was a much need moment of levity. Little did either suspect it would be the last they'd have for a long time.

Sickbay one day later

"These injection tubules are the first step in the Borg assimilation process" The Doctor lectured Kes as he held up the dismembered hand of a deceased Borg drone. From the fingers of the eerie hand thin metallic tubes extended several centimeters. "They inject a series of nanoprobes into the victim's bloodstream. Once inside the nanoprobes take over the functions of the body's cells much like a virus."

"Can we create some type of shielding?" Kes asked the Doctor, "something that will keep the nanoprobes from entering the body."

"Unlikely, the injection tubules can puncture any known substance, chemical coating or energy field" The Doctor replied, shaking his head sadly. "No, our battle must be fought within. Kes I have an idea, please pass me another culture."

Kes was about to do what the Doctor asked when her world turn upside down. Kes' mind was bombarded with a rapid sequence of images: hundreds of dead Brog drones, golden saucers, a high pitched voices yelling 'exterminate', several flashes of intense white light and a strange alien creature (perhaps a robot?) that resembled a humanoid sized battle tank. When Kes regained control of her higher functions she found herself crouching on floor with the Doctor standing over her.

"Kes what happened? Are you alright?" The Doctor asked, helping Kes to her feet.

"I saw Borg, hundreds of them dead. There was something else with them, an alien unlike anything I've ever seen or heard of. I'm not sure maybe it was an artificial life form, a robot of some sort. Whatever it was it, and those like it, had caused the deaths of the Borg I'm certain of that much" Kes explained, gasping for breath.

"You've had a telepathic experience?" the Doctor asked, concern still evident. For once the Doctor was uncertain how to best proceed.

The Bridge a few hours later

Tuvok entered, an uncharacteristic look of bewilderment on his face. The Vulcan's appearance threw everyone momentarily off guard. Recovering somewhat Janeway asked.

"How is Kes?"

"Unsettled and uncertain" Tuvok said. "During the past several hours she has had a series of visions detailing the death of Borg and the destruction of Voyager."

"We've taken her vision seriously in the past" Chakotay said, looking at Tuvok and then at Janeway. "What should we do?"

"We can't just discount Kes' abilities. However I see no other option" Janeway said. "We should hold our course for the North-West Passage."

No sooner had Janeway spoken than the power on the bridge began to flicker, before failing altogether. Bathed in the dim glow of emergency lighting Janeway demanded an explanation. "Ensign Kim what is going on?"

"No idea sir we've just dropped out of warp" Harry frantically studied his readouts.

"Engineering what happened?" Chakotay demanded.

"We're unsure" stated the voice of B'Elanna. "Something both knocked us out of warp and is keeping us from creating a stable warp field. I've never seen anything like it sir."

"We've got company" Harry yelled. "Sensors are picking up one, no make that two Borg cubes no five, ten, fifteen Borg cubes" Harry finished a look of horror on his face.

"My God" Chakotay whispered as the view screen filled with approaching cubes.

The bridge rock and rolled as Voyager was tossed around like a dry leaf in windstorm. The wake caused by the Borg fleet was such that in completely nullified the sub-space fields of all other vessels near it. Finally the last of the cubes had passed by. The cube in question stopped momentarily to scan Voyager before rejoining its' brethren. The Borg vessels having departed the area the power levels of Voyager quickly returned to normal.

"If we needed any further evidence we are in Borg space we just got it" Chakotay said, as the bridge crew slowly regained their composure.

"I'll take this near miss as a good omen" Janway said. "Tom keep a sensor lock on that Borg Armanda. They seem in a hurry. I'd like to know what they are up to."

Two hours later the energy singles of Borg fleet suddenly ceased. After a round of speculation on what could have caused such an occurrence the crew decided to investigate. Arriving at the last known coordinates of the Borg fleet they made a startling discover. All fifteen Borg cubes had been reduced to rumble. Amongst one good sized chuck of debris sat a small, golden saucer. The saucer was docked, if you could call it that, with the remnants of the Borg vessel.

"What is it?" Chakotay asked, "a vessel of some sort, maybe a weapon?"

"I'd like to know what kind of weapon could do this to the Borg" Tom said, from his seat at navigation.

"Our sensors can't make heads nor tails of it" Harry said, "whatever it is, its' impervious to our technology."

"Send a standard greeting, all channels" Janeway ordered.

"No response" Harry said a few moments later.

"Is there a breathable atmosphere in the remnants of the cube?" Janeway asked.

"There is" Harry answered.

"Tuvok, Harry take an away team over there. We need to learn more about this thing" Janeway said. "Remember be careful, we have no idea what is going on here. At the first sign of danger return to Voyager at once."

"Understood" Tuvok said, with a curt nod.

Inside the fragment of Borg cube the away tem was greeted by a scene of utter chaos. Borg drones lay dead everywhere. Their bodies scattered throughout the rooms and passage ways. Approaching the junction where the Borg cube fragment was docked with the saucer a lone drone was attempting to assimilate the metallic substance of the docking ring of the saucer with no luck. Each time the Borg drone tried to penetrate the metal with it's injection tubules it was repealed by a sharp energy discharge of some unknown variety.

"Tuvok to Voyager" Tuvok said, activating his command badge. "There are two weapon signatures in the debris. One is Borg, the other is of unknown origins." Tuvok picked up several tiny flakes of golden metal off the floor. He carefully placed them in his pocket.

"Wait" Harry said, looking at the display on his beeping tricorder fearfully. "There is something in here with us, and its' not the Borg. A humanoid sized mass is approaching from within the debris."

The Borg drone that had been attempting the assimilation of the unknown docking ring quickly departed the area, as did all other functioning Borg drones, a Dalek its' copper finish shinning in the dim light rounded the corner. "_Halt identify yourself__"_

"Hello, I am Ensign Harry Kim of the Starfleet vessel USS Voyager. On behalf of United Federation of planets I welcome you" Harry stepped toward the Dalek.

"_Halt"_ the Dalek repeated.

"It is okay we come in peace" Harry said, putting up his hands. "We just want to cooperate with you."

"_Daleks do no cooperate with inferior biological life forms. Daleks are the masters of inferior biological life forms. You are now prisoners of the Daleks. You will obey or be exterminated__" _the Dalek retorted.

"Wait just a minute" Harry said. "You can't do this. We only want to live in peace."

"Ensign do not antagonize the Dalek further" Tuvok ordered.

"_Surrender your weapons or be exterminated"_ the Dalek demanded. "_You will obey, obey, obey!"_

"No I will not" Harry said defiantly.

"Ensign do as it says, that is an order" Tuvok said, placing his own phraser rifle on the floor.

Harry hesitated dropping his phraser rifle for a split second. _"Exterminate, exterminate"_ shrieked the Dalek. A concentrated beam of blinding white light shot from the Dalek's upturned weapon. If not for the actions of Tuvok Ensign Harry Kim would surely have perished. Tuvok knocked Harry to the floor as a result the deadly beam of light only clipped Harry's body rather than hit him head on.

"Tuvok to Voyager beam us back, now!" The away team vanished before the Dalek could fire another extermination beam.

Back on Voyager Harry was taken to Sickbay. A few moments after the away team returned the Dalek saucer disengaged from the Borg debris field and fired a volley of extermination beams at Voyager. It was only the quick thinking of Tom Paris that allowed the ship to dodge most of the beams. An instant before Voyager entered warp the final extermination pulse hit the already damaged port warp nacelle shattering the structure less than ten seconds later. The explosion violently knocked Voyager out of warp sending the ship careening out of control for several minutes. Fortunately the brief period of warp speed had taken Voyager far enough away from the battle scene that the crew was no longer in any immediate danger.

Sickbay three hours later

"Why hasn't Ensign Kim regained consciousness?" Janeway asked the Doctor in a worried tone. Harry lay motionless on a bio-bed. His eyes closed. Synaptic probes on his forehand.

"The energy weapon that was used by the Dalek is unlike anything in my database" The Doctor explained grimly. "The closet analogy of its' affects would be a disruptor. However the weapon is far in advance of any disruptor we've previously encountered. Its' like his insides have been partially scrambled, the bio-electrical impulses of every cell short-circuited. Repairing Mr. Kim's injuries will take some creative thinking on my part, if they can be repaired at all. There is something else captain."

"What is it?"

"I've been examining one of the small scraps of Dalek material Tuvok retrieved"

"What have you discovered Doctor?"

"The alloy, if you can even call it that, is almost like a living organism. I highly suspect it has been grown not manufacture. I'm all but certain these Daleks are a form of cybernetic life. I think I've also discovered why the Borg cannot assimilate them. The material naturally generates a type of energy field that is akin to a combination shield and subspace dampening field in short it is a type of extremely advanced multiphasic subspace field with a possible temporal component."

"Temporal?" Janeway asked her face full of confusion.

"Yes, the material has an unusually high concentration of chroniton particles. The concentration is so high in fact that I highly doubt it is naturally occurring. Furthermore the chroniton particles have infused the material to such an extent that it has reached the saturation point. They could even be responsible for the usual properties of the material I've just told you about. When the Borg nanoprobes are injected into the material the multiphasic subspace field nearly instantly overwhelms and destroys them. In this case resistance is far from futile."

"Captain could you come to bridge" said the voice of Chakotay over her com badge. "There is something you should see."

"On my way" Janeway said leaving Sickbay. A short while later she reached the Bridge. "What is it?" she asked Chakotay and B'Elanna. The two officers where gathered around a work station.

"We've analysed the tactical data the away team recovered from the wreckage of the Borg cube" B'Elanna explained, as a series of images flashed across the nearby screen. "The Borg call these new aliens Species 8499 Daleks. The Borg have encountered them a dozen times in the past month. Each time the Borg have been defeated quickly."

"Do we know where these Daleks originate?" Janeway asked.

"I'm afraid so, the North-West Passage" Chakotay said, his face full of regret.

"Oh no" Janeway said, her voice barely a whispered.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Doctor Who are copyright the BBC. The Daleks are copyright the BBC and the estate of Terry Nation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek Voyager/Doctor Who Crossover – Worst Case Scenario: Chapter 2

By

Celgress

"Primitive savages that's what they call us, isn't it?"

"Could primitive savages snuff out stars, destroy entire galaxies?"

Bloodmist – Andromeda, The Widening Gyre (2001)

The bridge of the USS Voyager

Captain Katherine Janeway felt a rising lump in her throat. Displayed on the main view screen was a scene straight out of the cheesy, b-horror movies from 20th Century Earth that Navigator Tom Paris was so fond of watching. Unfortunately what danced before the shocked eyes of Katherine Janeway was no 20th Century illusion. Rather it was the beginnings of an all-out invasion of the Delta Quadrant by a hostile alien menace, an evil force potentially even more destructive than the Borg Collective.

The very thought sent a shiver down Captain Janeway's spine. The Borg, since their first encounter with Star Fleet in system J-25 over seven years ago, had been the measuring stick against which all other threats were judged. Could these Daleks truly pose an even greater risk to both the Federation and the Galaxy as a whole? They certainly seemed more powerful than the Borg, and at least as malevolent.

Perhaps they had merely gotten off on the wrong foot. Yes that was possible. Many first contacts had dissolved into open hostilities because of cultural misunderstandings. In spite of her better judgement Captain Janeway took a deep breath she then spoke the following command.

"Open a channel all frequencies. I wish to speak with the Daleks."

"Captain, I don't think you should do this" Kes said from where she stood beside Tuvok. "My psychic impressions of the Daleks indicate they are not interested in negotiating with us, or anyone else from own dimension."

"Your objections are noted Kes, still I must try. Daleks this is Captain Katherine Janeway of the Federation vessel USS Voyager. We wish to open negotiates between our two peoples. We, like you, are enemies of the Borg Collective we propose an alliance."

For several moments there was silence. The view of multiple Dalek Saucers flanked by streams of individual Daleks dominated the ribbon of space nicknamed the 'North-West Passage' by the crew of Voyager. Abruptly the image changed. The main view screen now displayed a nondescript, amber colored room containing three Daleks, from left to right their colors were red, white &amp; yellow. The middle White Dalek spoke.

"You propose an alliance between the Daleks and yourselves directed against the Borg?"

"Correct" Janeway said, holding her breath in anticipation. She didn't have to wait long for an answer.

"Request denied!" screeched the White Dalek. "Daleks do not require the aid of primitive, inferior, biological entities! You will be exterminated!"

"Exterminate, exterminate, exterminate!" The Red &amp; Yellow Daleks bellowed joining in as the image of the trio and their dwelling place blinked out of existence.

The nearest Dalek Saucer broke off from the North-West Passage and fired on Voyager. It was swiftly joined by several dozen Daleks who also fired on the Starfleet vessel. Facing a barrage of extermination pulses from the angry Daleks Captain Janeway had no choice but to order a hasty retreat. Luckily the Daleks and their Saucer only pursued the already crippled ship, the partially destroyed port warp nacelle was still out and would take weeks to fully repair, a short distance, basically until Voyager was out of short term senor range of the area around the Dalek dominated corridor. Voyager had gotten off lucky still their shields had been clipped by two full powered extermination pulses courtesy of the Saucer. The pulses overloaded and shorted out the main shield matrix as well as the backup.

The Ready Room of USS Voyager several hours later

"It'll take three days to unscramble the primary shield matrix" B'Elanna Torres reported to the assembled Senior Crew. "Those Dalek weapons certainly pack a punch. Near as we can figure the 'extermination' pulses are one part disruptor and one part plasma shot, with some type of temporal component thrown in."

"Can our shields be modified to offer some protection from this weapon?" Tuvok asked.

"Unlikely, the mechanics of the weapon is just too complex traditional shields don't stand a chance" B'Elanna Torres answered, shaking her head.

"What about using non-traditional shielding?" Chakotay offered. "While serving in the Maquis we often had to extensively modify shields so our vessels could survive in the plasma storms of the Bad Lands for extended periods. B'Elanna, could we apply some of those same tactics here?

"Anything is possible I'll have my staff look into it right away."

"Doctor please update us on the condition of Ensign Kim?" Captain Janeway said.

All attention turned towards the overhead view screen which displayed the somber countenance of the EMH. "Ensign Kim's condition continues to rapidly deteriorate. His synaptic functions are damaged beyond repair. His bodily functions are not in much better shape. There is nothing more I can do for him. In essence Mr. Kim is brain dead. If any of you wish to say goodbye, I advise you do it soon."

"Permission to be excused" Tom Paris asked the second the Doctor had finished his briefing.

"Permission deferred" Captain Janeway said. "Tom we all know how you feel about Harry, but right now I need all my senior staff here. We have some difficult decisions ahead, decisions that will affect the lives of everyone on this vessel. I require your input, your help. Kes please tell us everything you have psychically learned about the Daleks."

Kes rose to her feet taking in the expected gazes of the assembled Senior Crew members before launching into her explanation "They were originally from another dimension, a universe where they vied with another, equally advanced, species for control. After a terrible mutually destructive war the Daleks emerged victorious, utterly destroying their foes, though just barely. Most of the remaining Daleks were then driven into the Void, a type of transdimensional limo, by their sole surviving enemy a being called the 'Doctor'. They waited in the Void, rebuilding their forces, for many centuries until an opportunity for escape presented itself. Freed from their imprisonment they've decided to conquer our universe. I sense a burning hatred. All other beings are inferior and shall either be enslaved for the greater glory of the Dalek Empire or outright exterminated. They plan on destroying everything and everyone. It isn't the Borg we should be worried about, it is the Daleks." After delivering the terrible proclamation Kes took her seat.

"We could always turn around get ourselves out of harm's way, let them fight it out" Chakotay offered breaking the eerie silence that had pervaded the Ready Room since Kes' speech. "There is still plenty of Delta Quadrant to explore. Who knows we could even find another way home."

Captain Janeway wasn't buying her first officer's argument. "Or we could find something else. Six months, a year, maybe several years down the road when Species 8499 Daleks are through with the Borg we could find ourselves right back in the line or fire."

"What do you suggest we do?" Chakotay asked his commanding officer. "I honestly do not see another option, we can't even defend ourselves against the Daleks. Are weapons and shields are less than useless against them and their firepower. As things currently stand facing them again would mean certain death."

"I know the risks involved commander" Captain Janeway said, using Chakotay's formal rank an indication she was rapidly losing her cool. Her voice increased in volume as she slowly rose from her chair. "I'm not willing to give up on ever getting this crew home. I made a promise to all of you, and perhaps more importantly to myself after we were forced to destroy the Caretaker's Array that I would get this crew home no matter the costs. I'll be damned if some dimension hopping menace we've never heard of before will make me break that promise! Until further notice, you are all dismissed!"

At the official conclusion of the meeting everyone scattered. Tuvok and Neelix both hesitated for a moment unsure of what to do next. One look at their Captain's face told them they were not needed. The two stragglers quickly joined the retreating throng. Captain Janeway remained alone in the Ready Room for some time quietly watching the stars while pondering the cruel twists fate can unexpectedly take.

Sickbay fifteen minutes later

"It shouldn't be this way" Tom Paris said looking down at the unconscious Harry Kim. "I was always the risk taker. The one who laughed in the face of danger, the no good sob who for years on end didn't give a damn about anyone. You were everything I could never be the perfect student, the model ensign, the good son. You shouldn't be laying here dying, it should be me. If anyone deserves to pay the price of hubris it is me. I should be the one dying, not you Harry."

"Talking like this won't change the fact Harry is dying and you aren't". B'Elanna Torres said, giving Tom's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "We both know Harry wouldn't want this. You shouldn't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault Tom. It wasn't any of our faults."

"Who should I blame B'Elanna, who?" Tom Paris said looking at her through tear soaked eyes. "Whose fault is it, huh? Tell me that."

"The Daleks" B'Elanna answered, her voice hardly a voice. "They did this. They're no better than the Cardassians driving people from their homes because of some twist sense of entitlement based upon a genocidal superiority complex. If you must blame anyone, blame them."

"What good will that do? We both know we can't even fight back against them. We are defenceless."

"For the time being, however I'm sure we'll eventually learn their weak point and when we do."

"What, what do we do then?"

"We make them pay."

Forty minutes later the Senior Staff and as many of the regular crew as could fit into Sick Bay clustered around the bio-bed on which Harry Kim laid. The Doctor nodded at Kes who was holding a stylist and a data pad. The Doctor checked then rechecked by Harry's vitals and the chronometer of the USS Voyager.

"Time of death is 17:44 ship time."

The Doctor gently draped a white sheet over Harry Kim's dead body. Several members of the crew openly wept, others turned away. Tom Paris stormed out of the room, B'Elanna Torres in pursuit. Captain Janeway readied herself to deliver a speech, even though she was numb with grief. Clearing her throat Janeway began.

"When we joined Voyager each of us knew the risks involved. Each of us knew we might never see the end of our journey. Harry Kim knew this, and I knew this. Harry was a like the son I never had. He was like a bright light in a dark room. He always brought out the best in those around him. His youthful enthusiasm was infectious. He touched each of us deeply, and we are better people for having known him. More than anything else Harry wanted to get home. I promise you, my son, that no matter what I will get this crew, our family, home." Captain Janeway kissed the tips of her fingers then pressed them against the portion of the sheet covering Harry's forehead. Captain Janeway felt light head and weak in the knees. Her resolve almost failing her, she plowed on. "H-Harry, Harry was many things but never a quitter. I will not let fear rule the actions of this crew, this family,,, even if that fear is justified. We must overcome it."

The Captain's office afternoon two days later

Presiding over Harry Kim's funeral had been the hardest thing Captain Janeway had done since taking command of the USS Voyager. While there had been many deaths since the fateful day they had been dragged into the Delta Quadrant none of them had felt so personal. Perhaps it was because Ensign Kim had been a long time member of the bridge crew? Perhaps it was because of the personal bond he shared with so many? Perhaps it was because of his youth, or perhaps it was Harry's positive personality? Whatever the case this death felt unlike any other, it was raw more visceral more real.

Captain Janeway had barely finished the service before collapsing. The Doctor had examined her and declared the incident stress related. The Doctor had proscribed a strict regimen of bed rest, which would only end once he declared Captain Janeway once again fit for active duty. Now the afternoon following the service she lay in her bed being briefed by Chakotay.

"The good news we haven't detected anymore Dalek or Borg energy singles on short range sensors. The bad news long range sensors indicate the area directly ahead of our current position is still crawling with Borg and Dalek vessels. Engineering still can't produce shields that are effective against the Dalek weapon."

Captain Janeway sighed "What about the small pieces of Dalek material that Tuvok retrived from our first encounter, have either B'Elanna or the Doctor discovered anything more about it?"

"I'm afraid not, though the Doctor is experimenting with re-coded Borg nanoprobes. He feels if the nanoprobes can mimic the same bio-temporal signature as the material they could attack the Daleks unnoticed on a microscopic level. So far, it is the only lead we have" Chakotay said with a weak smile. "I'll keep you informed." Chakotay departed the room leaving Captain Janeway with her turbulent thoughts.

The following day Captain Janeway felt bored. Against the Doctor's orders she entered the Holodeck. She ran he favorite program. The one in which she was an aspiring apprentice to the legendary ancient Earth master Leonardo da Vinci. Though she hadn't ran the program in over a week her mind found no enjoyment there. After explaining her plight to the holographic de Vinci, who suggested she pray with him, Janeway came to a startling revelation. An option she hadn't considered before. After conferring with the Doctor who had just recently had some limited success with several re-coded Borg nanoprobes. Captain Janeway called together her Senior Staff in the Ready Room, she laid out her audacious new plan. Upon hearing what she had in mind Tom Paris was the first to react.

"An alliance with the Borg?"

"More like an exchange" Captain Janeway said. "The Doctor has discovered a means, using modified Borg nanoprobes, by which we can attack the material the Daleks are made up of on a microscopic level. The Borg learn by assimilating. What they cannot assimilate, like the Daleks, they cannot understand. We however learn by investigating. In this case that gives us the edge. We can offer the Borg a means of defeating the Daleks in exchange for granting us safe passage through their space."

"Excuse me Captain but the Borg aren't exactly known for their diplomacy. How can we expect them to cooperate?" Neelix asked.

"Normally they wouldn't cooperate with us" Kes said. "However considering what I have learned from the Daleks the Borg are in danger not only of being defeated but of being totally destroyed."

"In one instance the Borg are no different than we are. They are trying to survive" Captain Janeway said. "Voyager is one ship our safety is a small price to pay for their continued existence. I do not think they will pass up this opportunity."

"What is to prevent the Borg from obtaining the knowledge by simply assimilating Voyager and her crew?" Tuvok asked.

"Because that won't get them anywhere" Captain Janeway replied. "All of the research is stored in the Doctor's holo-matrix if the Borg threaten us I'll delete it. I am aware this is an unnerving prospect however I've made the decision, assuming the Borg agree, we are going to make this alliance work. Everyone is dismissed until further notice." Everyone left the Ready Room except for Chakotay.

"What is it Chakotay?"

"I didn't want to say anything in front of the others. I think we are making a serious mistake if we go through with your idea of an alliance with the Borg."

"Why do you think so?"

"The Borg cannot be trusted. You know it, I know, they know it."

"Under normal circumstances, I would agree. However these are far from normal circumstances. As far as we know the Borg have never been so threatened, they are vulnerable Chakotay."

"My people have a saying a wounded predator is the most dangerous kind."

"The Borg are not mindless beasts."

"You're right, they are worse. We can't help them Katherine they've killed and enslaved countless trillions, helping them survive by potentially assimilating another species is wrong."

"Tell that to Harry Kim. Getting the Daleks assimilated might not be such a bad idea. We'd be doing the Delta Quadrant, and the entire Galaxy, a favor."

"My father told me a story once and I never forgot it" Chakotay said. "A Fox was on the bank of a deep, swift wondering how he could get to the other side when he noticed a Scorpion. The Scorpion asked the Fox if the Fox would carry the Scorpion across the river on his back. The Fox at first refused fearing the Scorpion would sting him. The Scorpion told the Fox such a fear was groundless because if he did that they'd both drown. The Fox allowed the Scorpion to climb on the Fox's back. Sure enough halfway across the river the Scorpion stung the Fox. As his body filled with venom the Fox asked the Scorpion why he'd done it as now they would both die. The Scorpion answered that he couldn't help it to sting was his nature."

"I know the risks Chakotay. I'm not suggesting we try to change the nature of the Borg. Only that we take advantage of the opportunity that is right in front of us. We just have to have the courage to see this through."

"There are other kinds of courage Katherine. Like admitting not all problems have an immediate solution. I'm sorry. I can't support an alliance with the Borg" Chakotay said before leaving the Ready Room.

"I guess I truly am alone" Captain Janeway mumbles to the empty air as the automatic door whizzes shut behind Chakotay.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Doctor Who are copyright the BBC. The Daleks are copyright the BBC and the estate of Terry Nation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek Voyager/Doctor Who Crossover – Worst Case Scenario: Chapter 3

By

Celgress

Interstellar Space

"_Species 8499, Daleks, __have penetrated Delta Quadrant unmatrix zero-one-zero grid twenty-three. Twelve planets destroyed, thirty-eight vessels disabled, four billion Borg eliminated, activating Emergency Protocol 0101. All available resources will be diverted into creation of Apocalypse Weapon. Construction of Apocalypse Weapon will commence immediately in Delta Quadrant matrix three-five-eight-nine-seven grid for-one, Thespian Stellar Nursery. Until successful deployment of Apocalypse Weapon occurs existence of Apocalypse Weapon must remain secret__."_

"_Vessel detected in unimatrix five-nine grid four-three Cube 3788814 alter course to intercept. Vessel identified Federation Starfleet, Intrepid Class, register NCC-74656, designation USS Voyager, one-hundred-forty-eight life forms onboard, prepare for assimilation__.__ We are the Borg. You will be assimilated resistance if futile."_

On the bridge of the USS Voyager Captain Kathrine Janeway took a deep breath as the Borg Cube, which dominated the main view screen, caught her ship in the eerie, green light of a tractor beam. Voyager rocked violently within the powerful pull exerted by the beam. It was now or never Janeway told herself.

"Borg vessel this is Captain Kathrine Janeway of the starship USS Voyager. I wish to propose an alliance between our two peoples."

"_Your proposal is irrelevant. You and your crew will become one with us."_

Janeway nodded at B'Elanna Torres, who was currently manning tactical. B'Elanna began transmitting a video simulation of the EMH's modified Borg nanoprobes attacking the Dalek construct on a microscopic level. "Borg vessel we possess vital tactical information on Species 8499, the Daleks. The data stream you are now receiving is a small sample of the information we have discovered. Disengage your tractor beam, or I will order the information destroyed. You have ten seconds to comply."

Ten seconds went by, the tractor beam remained. Janeway decided to use another line of reasoning on her would be partners. "We know you are in danger of being overwhelmed, totally defeated even. Borg vessel you cannot afford to lose this information…." Without warning the Captain was gone plucked from the bridge in the green shimmer of a Borg transporter.

"Get her back, now!" Chakotay ordered cold panic gripping his heart.

"I cannot retrieve the Captain, sir" Tuvok, who was currently manning Harry's old station, said calmly. "The Cube's subspace field has already adapted to our transporter frequencies."

"B'Elanna is there anything you can do?" Chakotay asked his eyes filled with fear.

"I'm working on it" B'Elanna said, frantically examining her readouts.

"Well work faster. We can't just leave the Captain over there at the mercy of the Collective. Tuvok do you think our weapons could weaken or even disrupt their subspace field long enough for us to retrieve the Captain?"

"Uncertain, though it is possible. I must point out the risks involve outweigh the potential benefits such a course of action may generate. There is little doubt the Borg will perceive such an action as a threat and retaliate with overwhelming force, further considering our current tactical situation caught in in their tractor beam as well as the nature of our opponent. They may even attempt the wholesale seizure and subsequent assimilation of Voyager."

"What do you suggest we do instead Tuvok?" Chakotay asked in frustration.

"We wait." Tuvok replied stoically.

"We wait" Chakotay repeated almost in disbelief.

"Heck of a plan you got there Tuvok" Tom Paris chuckled before a withering gaze from Chakotay silenced him.

Center of Borg Cube

Within the confines of the massive structure Borg drones marched through the maze of corridors in endless lines. Like the endless parade of automatons noise never ceased. The Cube was more like a living, breathing, self-sustaining, self-directing organism than a space going vessel. An uneducated observer could easily think it was grown rather than manufactured. Every part of it and every being abroad served a purpose. All directed by the collective will which bound them together, the Hive Mind. The unifying nature of the Hive Mind was everything here. Even if outsiders could not hear it's song they certainly could see the dance the tune orchestrated.

Leaning over the railing which ran along a long walkway Janeway looked on with awe and more than a little trepidation at the scene before her. Janeway had never in her wildest dreams, or her darkest nightmares, ever thought she'd be alone inside a Borg Cube. The very concept was enough to make her head swim.

"_State your demands."_

The booming, multilayered voice of the Collective assaulting her senses from everywhere yet at the same time nowhere was enough to snap Janeway out of her repose. "I want a guarantee of safe passage for my crew and vessel through the space you control in return for the information I showed you."

"_Unacceptable our space is vast. Your passage would require __too much time. Our simulations project our war with Species 8499, Daleks would be lost long before you exit our domain. Species 8499, Daleks are a lethal threat which must be wiped out. If the Daleks are victorious in our current conflict they will overrun the entire Delta Quadrant, then the galaxy. Our survival is your survival, give us the technology."_

"If I do that you'll assimilate us" Janeway said shaking her head.

"_Give us the technology now, or we will destroy your vessel along with every life form onboard."_

Janeway gasped in shock at the barbarity of the Borg's latest threat. If she didn't so desperately need safe passage through their space she might have terminated negotiations. "I do not personally have the information you desire. The information is locked in a secure part of my ship. My crew is under strict orders to destroy the data if you make any provocative moves against them, or if I do not contact them within the next ten minutes." Janeway hoped the Borg couldn't tell the last bit was a lie.

"_Very well state your de__mands, in full detail. We will then grant or deny your request__."_

Bridge of the USS Voyager

"How much longer are we going to wait?" Paris asked the air.

"As long as it takes Mr. Paris" Chakotay snapped back in annoyance.

"We are being hailed by the Borg Cube, sir" Tuvok said.

On the main view screen an image of Captain Janeway within the Cube appeared. "Commander I have reached an agreement with the Collective. We will give them the modified nanoprobes so they can combat the Daleks. In return they will grant us safe passage through their space."

Breathing a sigh of relief Chakotay said. "Tell our new friends they can disengage their tractor beam. We do not need a leash."

"I'll see what I can do" Janeway replied.

"Captain How long until you return to Voyager?" Tuvok asked.

"I don't, at least not in the short term" Janeway said. "It is part of the deal. I work here."

"Captain I must protest, for security reasons" Tuvok said.

"I must protest as well" Chakotay said. "Is your presence on the Cube truly necessary?"

"The agreement is I work here until the crisis is resolved. We are going to make this work. Tuvok I want you to join me here at once, Janeway out." At the termination of the link the bridge crew exchanged worried glances.

Main Chamber of Dalek Mothership

The new Supreme Council of the Daleks convened in the massive chamber over two dozen black capped, specialized imperial guards surrounded the council members at a respectable distance. The six Daleks were each slightly larger than a standard Dalek. Their primary colors were white, black, red, blue, green &amp; yellow.

In the center of the room, on a slightly raised platform, stood a Dalek of a unique design unlike any other of it's kind. The casing was the standard copper color of most Daleks and had a plunger stick as well as an extermination weapon however that was where the similarities ended. The top half of the Dalek was dominated by a massive spherical shape half the size of the entire creature. Atop the sphere was the standard Dalek eye stock and light bulb like devices although there were six of these, two in front by the eye stock, two along the sides and two on the back of the doom, instead of the usual two. This entity was the leader, their current emperor.

"Report!" The Emperor commanded.

The White Dalek came forward. "Supreme One Borg resistance has proven ineffective against us. We have determined the inhabitants of the galaxy in this new dimension pose no threat to us. Operation Re-Genesis can proceed as planned."

"What is the current timetable for Operation Re-Genesis?" The Emperor asked.

The White Dalek withdrew as the Black Dalek came forward. "Operation Re-Genesis will formally commence in five hundred mega-rels."

"Why the delay?" The Emperor demanded.

"We had difficulty locating a subspace rift with the correct properties. The situation however has been resolved. Now all that remains is securing the subspace rift and surrounding area" the Black Dalek said before withdrawing.

"Excellent, we have waited long for our renewal. Soon we, Daleks shall once more be the masters of a universe!" The Emperor screeched.

"Daleks shall once more be the masters of a universe! Daleks shall once more be the masters of a universe! Daleks shall once more be the masters of a universe!" the Supreme Council shrieked in unison mimicking their lord.

Borg Cube

"You can't do this!" Janeway yelled as she and Tuvok were each held down by a pair of Borg Drones. Janeway could hardly believe what was happening. Everything had been going great, or so she'd thought. Tuvok had been beamed over from Voyager and the Collective had even provided the two Starfleet officers with their own work area near the center of the Cube when disaster had struck. For some unknown reason the Hive Mind had unexpectedly concluded Janeway &amp; Tuvok required neural interface devices implanted into their spines so as to better communicate with the horde.

"Please don't. We work better with our individuality intact" Janeway argued as one of the drones holding her started to implant the neural interface.

"_Irrelevant your primitive mode of communication must be bypassed if we are to work together efficiently__."_

"Wait, what if you picked a single Borg with which we could interact. A representative if you will" Jane offered.

"_Elaborate."_

"A speaker, you've done in before when you transformed Jean-Luc Picard into Locutus" Janeway explained noting that the drone previously inserting the neural interface had ceased doing so.

"_Are either of you volunteering for such a role?"_

"Not us" Janeway quickly correct. "Use a pre-existing drone as your spokesperson."

"_Understood"_

Janeway and Tuvok were immediately released by the drones after being pulled to their feet. In a nearby alcove a young, female drone, whose left eye had been replaced by a long optical probe, activated. Emerging from the alcove the drone strolled over to where the bewildered Janeway and Tuvok stood.

"I am Seven of Nine Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix 01. You may call me Seven of Nine. I speak for the Borg."

"A pleasure to meet you Seven of Nine" Janeway said extending her hand in friendship.

Ignoring the gesture Seven of Nine said. "Do not engage this unit in irrelevant conversation. We have no time nor interest in such an activity."

"Charming" Tuvok said as Seven of Nine shouldered passed him while gesturing for the Starfleet officers to follow her.

Janeway shook her head ruefully muttering. "At least things can't get much worse." She'd soon learn in such dire situations you shouldn't tempt fate.

To Be Continued 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Doctor Who are copyright the BBC. The Daleks are copyright the BBC and the estate of Terry Nation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek Voyager/Doctor Who Crossover – Worst Case Scenario: Chapter 4

By

Celgress

Deep in the bowls of the Dalek Mother Ship, suspended in a huge transparent tube filled with a strange, viscous liquid sat a grotesque creature. The thing was slightly larger than your average humanoid. More than anything else it's misshapen body resembled a gigantic, elongated potato. A myriad of squirming tentacles sprouted from it's garish-green form. What wasn't covered by the appendages played host to clusters of unblinking eyes.

"Emperor you may enter, your god will now receive you" said the booming electronically amplified voice of the monstrosity.

The bulbous form of the Dalek Emperor entered the chamber through a hidden doorway. "What have you to report my favorite child?" asked the Monstrosity.

"Great God Davros everything progresses as you have foreseen. The inhabitants of this dimension are weak. We shall easily crush they're feeble resistance and harness their limited talents for our purposes" the Dalek Emperor reported.

"Any news of, him?" Davros, the massive Dalek which had once been the Kaled scientist, asked.

"Oh Great God Davros we are beyond the Doctor's reach. He will never find us here."

"Perhaps" Davros mused ruefully. "Estimated time before the nanites you've infected the hostile aliens known as the Borg with covert them into slaves?"

"Within less than two thousand mega rels a third of all Borg should be infected. By four thousand mega rels nearly 70% of all Borg will be infected. We will then activate the Re-Genesis Device Phase One, the Borg will be our slaves. We shall use their computing power and existing sub-space network infrastructure to achieve Phase Two which should neutralize all other hostile galactic powers" explained the Dalek Emperor.

"Excellent" Davros said. "This will be my ultimate triumph the destruction and reordering of an entire universal order based upon my desires."

Borg Cube towing USS Voyager

"We now require the modified nanprobes" Seven of Nine told a startled Captain Janeway and Tuvok.

"Why?" Tuvok asked.

"To conduct a test" Seven of Nine replied flatly.

"What type of test?" Tuvok continued questioning the drone.

"None of your concern" Seven of Nine said tersely.

"Wait we have an agreement" Janeway protested. "Nanoprobes for safe passage, we're still in your territory no deal."

"We are allies now, are we not?" Seven of Nine asked looking at Janeway.

"Yes, but granting your request could be dangerous" Janeway explained. "Once we give you the nanoprobes there is nothing preventing you from assimilating us."

"Denying our request is also dangerous" Seven of Nine said coldly taking a step towards Janeway. "Tell us Captain if we transport five hundred drones aboard your vessel do you think your crew could provide adequate resistance?"

"They'd die trying" Janeway said not the least bit intimidated.

Two Borg drones walked up to Janeway, Tuvok and Seven of Nine. "This unit did not summon you. Why are you here?" Seven of Nine asked obviously confused, "and why can this unit not hear your thoughts?"

The nearest drone answered by knocking the unprepared Seven of Nine off her. The second tackled Tuvok Four nearby Borg drones quickly restrained and deactivated the offending pair before the situation could escalate.

"What happened?" Janeway demanded helping Tuvok who was coughing from where the drone had attempted to strangle him.

"Our systems have been compromised" Seven of Nine said returning to her feet. "Species 8499 Daleks have infected a significant percentage of us with a bio-mechanical contagion which enslaves us to their will."

"Ironic isn't it" Janeway grumbled.

If Seven of Nine noticed Janeway's poetic musing the drone gave no indication. "Until now we had assumed this sector was uncontaminated. We must introduce emergency quarantine procedures immediately."

"What exactly do these 'emergency quarantine procedures' entail?" Tuvok asked rubbing his throat.

"It is too late, we are under attack" Seven of Nine said. No sooner had she finished speaking when several Daleks blinked into existence.

"Exterminate!" the Daleks shrieked firing their extermination blasters in quick pluses. Everywhere Borg drones toppled over dead. Tuvoke knocked Janeway off her feet barely an instant before a Dalek targeted the captin for destruction.

"Activate emergency auto self-destruct sequence, no time delay" Seven of Nine ordered the Cube dissolved into blinding light around Janeway &amp; Tuvok.

USS Voyager

"Where are we?" Janeway asked slowly regaining her senses.

"We are in the cargo bay of your vessel" Seven of Nine stated. "We had no choice our vessel was being overrun by Daleks. We could not permit the destruction of your vessel. The modified nanoprobes are too valuable a resource."

"Thanks" Janeway said sarcastically.

"What are those drones doing?" Tuvok asked getting to his feet.

"What's wrong Tuvok?" Janeway asked noting the slight edge of concern carried in the voice of her usually stoic Vulcan friend.

"Unless I am mistaken the Borg drones working at the terminal over there" Tuvok said pointing at four drones that were dismantling a service terminal, "are attempting to reroute primary computer control from the bridge."

"Is this true?" Janeway demanded looking at Seven of Nine.

"Yes" Seven of Nine replied.

"Stop at once" Janeway commanded, "comply, comply!"

"Very well" Seven of Nine said the four drones moved away from the partially disassembled panel, "for now we will comply with your wishes."

Ready Room, several hours later

"Let's depolarize the cargo hold, blow them out into space" Paris suggested.

"While it could work knowing the Borg at least a few would likely survive and retaliate" B'elanna reasoned shaking her head. "We need something that will disable or destroy them all simultaneously."

"How many are down there again?" Neelix asked.

"A minimum of fifty" Tuvok answered.

"They are drawing power from the primary ODN conduits, right?" Neelix continued. Couldn't we just use a controlled power surge to overload their systems?"

"Once again unless they all regenerate during the same cycle, which I doubt, some would survive the attack" B'elanna said.

"I'm more worried about the Daleks using a bio-mechanical agent to overwrite Borg loyalty. Who knows how many drones throughout the Collective the Daleks have already compromised?" Chakotay said. "A fifth column within the Borg Hive Mind is all we need right now."

"Now what?" Janeway said as the ship suddenly rocked violently beneath their feet.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Doctor Who are copyright the BBC. The Daleks are copyright the BBC and the estate of Terry Nation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek Voyager/Doctor Who Crossover – Worst Case Scenario: Chapter 5

By

Celgress

It's a thief in the night to come and grab you. It can creep up inside you and consume you. A disease of the mind it can control you. I feel like a monster."

Disturbia (2008) Rihanna

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH, where, am, I?" Captain Janeway asked slowly rising to her feet. Surveying her surroundings as her vision cleared it was apparent she wasn't on Voyager any longer. Bracing herself against some type of central stand, which dominated the large chamber she found herself in, Janeway beheld a human male standing on the opposite side of the table like structure. The man was of medium build, with a pale complexion, short spikey black hair, and a somewhat crooked nose, he was wearing a blue suit.

"Splendid you've fully intergraded. It took you long enough", said the stranger.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Janeway demanded, now standing on her own no longer requiring the support of the table.

"Who me, I'm called the Doctor", answered the Doctor while turning several knobs.

"Isn't that more a professional title than a proper name?" Janeway asked raising an eyebrow.

"Who do you think invented the title?"

"You mean you're the first 'Doctor'?"

"Well the tenth, or eleventh depending upon how you count, actually." The Doctor said counting on his fingers for a brief moment.

"Excuse me?" Janeway said clearly confused.

"It isn't important." The Doctor explained. "Answering your other question we are in the Tardis. Well literally I'm in the Tardis. You, that's' a little more complicated. See the Tardis was never designed for true transdimensional travel. However under certain circumstances it can accomplish such a feat, this isn't one of those. Rather I'm using the Tardis, with a little boost from a dimensional rift named the Medusa Cascade, to stimulate your synapses so we can have a lovely little chat."

"You mean I'm dreaming?" Janeway said.

"In a way, though externally not internally." The Doctor replied. "Using the communication array of the Tardis I've tapped into your unconscious mind."

"Why?"

"To deliver a message of course Captain Janeway of the USS Voyager" the Doctor said looking straight at Janeway having ceased his kinetic movements.

"How do you know so much about me?"

"Hello tapping into your subconscious remember?" The Doctor said in a somewhat condescending tone. "Now where was I, ah yes. I see your universe is currently experiencing a Dalek infestation. Having dealt with them often I think I might able to help."

"You know the Daleks?" Janeway asked hopefully.

"Nobody knows them better. I was even present during their creation, long story. I'm kind of a celebrity in their culture, well more an infamous bringer of destruction really. The long and short of it is I know what you're up against. I can give you some pointers on dealing with them. First amongst my pointers is that their leader is a being called Davros. Though the one your Universe is dealing with isn't the true Davros." The Doctor said putting on a pair of glasses while checking several readouts.

"What do you mean isn't the true Davros?" Janeway said.

"The Daleks are masters of bioengineering and temporal manipulation, amongst other things, the true or original Davros is still trapped between the Void and the aforementioned Medusa Cascade compliments of yours truly." The Doctor continued after removing his glasses. "By way of compensation Davros has created several type one, or prime grade, Daleks literally in his own mental image to act in his stead. He's copied his mind into the empty shells. Davros has further subordinated these puppet primes to his own will by linking them directly to his own mind like backup processors in a computer. One of these puppet primes is leading the invasion of your Universe."

"If you can't enter our Universe itself, even via a proxy like this Davros, how do you plan on helping us?" Janeway inquired.

"Oh I have me ways. Now listen carefully Captain Janeway of the USS Voyager. Here is what you must do." The Doctor said leaning over and whispering into Janeway's ear.

The wreckage of the Crucible somewhere between the Void and the Medusa Cascade

The middle aged, clean shaven, silver haired man in the black jumpsuit gasped for breath nearly falling over. Where was he? How did he get here? Last thing he remembered the Doctor had defeated him, yet again.

"Welcome the one they call the Master?" Davros said wheeling up to the silver haired man.

"You" said the new Master taking a startled step back. "Where am I? What has happened? Last thing I remember my accursed wife shot me and I refused to regenerate. I died in the Doctor's arms with a smile on my face. Next thing I know I'm here in a new body, how?" The Master looked over his new form with a combination of awe and approval.

"I used superior Dalek technology to bring you back." Davros informed the Master. "All we required was a sample of your DNA and a capture of your mental profile. Both of which we easily obtained while the planet Earth was in our clutches. Your reconstruction was then a simple matter."

"Why am I in a new body?" The Master asked noting for the first time the large chamber was filled with metallic gray Daleks with blue control spheres who were milling about preforming various tasks. Six of these Daleks surrounded Davros, three on each side.

"Because the DNA sample were temporally captured had already entered a state of regeneration. We were unable to suppress the process once full replication was achieved." Davros stated.

"In essence I'm a Dalek spawned clone than." The Master grumbled.

"That certainly is one way of looking at it." Davros shrugged his one good shoulder. "Another is that you've been gifted a new chance at life."

"Bring me a mirror." The Master demanded. "I wish to see my new self." After Davros parroted the order, which annoyed the Master to no end, a Dalek did as he requested. "Very nice, very nice indeed", said the Master looking at his new face. "Tell me Davros why did you resurrect me? I doubt it was out of kindness."

"I want you to go to a new Universe my forces are conquering, assist my proxy there. You will be my insurance against the Doctor's inference."

"Why not go yourself? Why go to all the trouble of returning me to life?" The Master asked suspiciously.

"Because the transportation method we have devised is untested, and thus unreliable. You will test it for us." Davros said with a smirk of his hideous face.

"I see, if I refuse?"

"You would be of no further use." Davros' grin grew even wider. The Daleks surrounding Davros brandished their weapons menacingly at the Master.

"Alright, when do I leave?" The Master asked with resignation.

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Doctor Who are copyright the BBC. The Daleks are copyright the BBC and the estate of Terry Nation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek Voyager/Doctor Who Crossover – Worst Case Scenario: Chapter 6

By

Celgress

Captain Janeway woke up in Sickbay the EMH and her first officer hovering over her. Both wore looks of concern on their faces. Seeing she was back on Voyager and remembering the Time Lord's plan Janeway got to her feet. Janeway made her way to the nearest replicator unit inputting a series of complex instructions the Time Lord had imprinted on her memory via an advanced mind trick.

"Captain are you alright?" The EMH asked.

"I'm fine" Janeway said tersely, the replicator whirred, buzzed and hissed under the labor of the task Janeway had instructed it to undertaken.

The overhead lights dimmed then blinked off and on several times. The indicator lights on the replicator terminal flashed red, the device being in danger of overloading. Janeway ignored the warning signs using her personal override codes to bypass the safeties. Both Chakotay and the EHM protested her unexplained actions, but Janeway ignored them. The replicator labored this way for over five minutes. The replicator finally began sparking and smoking. The terminal shorted out in spectacular fashion an instant after spewing out a thin, metallic, silver, cylinder. Janeway caught the cylinder in her hand. Inspecting it carefully she activated it by touching some concealed switch. A bright, blue, LED type blub extended from the end of the cylinder which made a strange low pitched humming sound, Janeway nodded looking satisfied with her work. This Universe now had it's very own Sonic Screwdriver.

"Chakotay bring me the lead drone, Seven of Nine to me at once." Janeway ordered. "We're going to have a little chat, Seven of Nine and me. While Chakotay is fetching our charming guest Doctor contact Tuvok tell him I need to speak with him at once."

Sometime later Seven of Nine strolled smugly into Sickbay accompanied by Chakotay and a full security detail. "Where is the Apocalypse Weapon?" Janeway asked her eyes narrowing. "Don't even consider playing dumb with me, or you'll regret it. I'm giving you a chance to come clean, don't throw away the opportunity."

"We have no idea what you are referring to Captain Janeway." Seven of Nine lied.

Janeway shook her head. "Have it your way. Maybe this will give you incentive to tell the truth."

Janeway pointed the Sonic Screwdriver at Seven of Nine. The Sonic Screwdriver made a high pitch whirring noise. A small yet intense, electrical discharge occurred at the base of Seven of Nine's neck. The drone gasped in momentary pain holding her head. Once recovered from her lapse Seven of Nine glared at Janeway. Soon however her expression became one of confusion then one of fear.

"What have you done to, us?" Seven asked her organic eye darting around the room.

"I've pulled the plug." Janeway said. "I've severed your link to the Collective. Unless you get your destroyed transceiver replaced by other Borg your loss of connectivity will be permanent."

"You can't do this to us. You have no right." Seven of Nine wailed. "The others will make you pay."

"What others" Janeway said. "We modified the transporters. My Security Chief Tuvok, remember you met him the Vulcan? He beamed your comrades out into the void of interstellar space. You're alone, now about the Apocalypse Weapon?"

"Then we will assimilate you." Seven of Nine threatened taking a step towards Janeway.

Janeway used the Sonic Screwdriver again. This time the device froze Seven of Nine in her tracks. "Handy little tool, wouldn't you agree. I've already used it to start modifying the phasers. Our weapons are now deadly, even to you. Next time you make a threatening gesture towards anyone on my ship you'll find out just how deadly first hand." Janeway warned releasing Seven of Nine from her paralysis.

Seven of Nine looked confused she shot a hateful glare at Janeway, but made no further aggressive gestures. "We are Borg do your worse. We will never tell you our secrets."

"Alright" Janeway said. "Take our guest to a holding cell. Once she feels like talking contact me." The security detail took Seven of Nine away.

"What is the Apocalypse Weapon?" Chakotay asked Janeway.

"A super-sized atomic destabilizer, capable of breaking apart entire star systems by imploding their atomic bonds", Janeway explained. "The Borg wish to use it against the Daleks. The use of this weapon will devastate the entire sector, perhaps beyond. Chakotay it is a weapon of mass destruction on a near incalculable scale. We have to learn where the Borg are constructing it."

"How did you learn about this Apocalypse Weapon? For that matter where did you obtain the plans for this remarkable device?" Chakotay asked looking at Sonic Screwdriver.

"From a friend" Janeway replied. "Convene the Senior Staff it is time I told them exactly what we are up against and my plan to deal with it."

Main Chamber of Dalek Mother ship

"Greetings Emperor, Supreme Council I am the Master." The Master said taking a bow before the assembled Daleks.

"We are aware of your identity Time Lord." The Emperor said.

"I have been sent here as your advisor by the Great God Davros himself", the Master said running his hand nervously through his shaggy, silver hair.

"What use could a Time Lord advisor be to a Dalek Council?" The Black Dalek asked.

"You dare question the wisdom of the Great God Davros?" The Master asked without missing a beat.

"No, rather we question you." The Red Dalek said. "We do not trust nor do we approve of Time Lords."

"Your species is our ancestral enemy." The Yellow Dalek added. "You must prove your worth to us."

"Give me a task it will be done." The Master said. Secretly he despised being henpecked by the tin cans. He still clearly recalled his unjust execution on Skaro at the hands of their ancestors before the Time War broke out.

A holographic image of the USS Voyager suddenly appeared suspended in mid-air. "Neutralize this anomalous alien vessel and all abroad and you shall earn our trust. Fail and you shall be exterminated." The Emperor stated.

If he didn't know any better the Master would swear the Dalek Council was taking twist pleasure in his predicament. He vanquished the thought from his mind fully aware the little squids were incapable of all emotions save hatred. "Fine, I'll do as you command."

"Transportation will be arranged soon Time Lord. We will summon you when the time arrives, depart from us." The Emperor squawked. The Master, snapping on his heels, was escorted out of the chamber by two black domed royal guards.

Once the Master had left a holographic image of Davros' Dalek avatar replaced that of Voyage hovering in the middle of the chamber. "I trust the Time Lord has been dealt with my children?"

"He has Great God Davros." The Emperor answered. "Once he is aboard the alien vessel we will activate Operation Re-genesis. He and the alien vessel will be the first test target."

"Excellent our time grows near. Soon we will once more rule a Universe." The Avatar rumbled.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Doctor Who are copyright the BBC. The Daleks are copyright the BBC and the estate of Terry Nation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek Voyager/Doctor Who Crossover – Worst Case Scenario: Chapter 7

By

Celgress

Borg Transwarp Hub, Delta Quadrant spatial grid 986

The enormous structure within the nebula was one of only six in the entire galaxy. The Hubs gave the Collective a decisive tactical advantage allowing it to deploy vessels against practically any foe. Borg transportation supremacy had remained unchallenged for thousands of years, until today.

Out of nowhere an entire fleet of Dalek ships launched a devastating coordinated attacked against the nebula. Forty-seven full sized cubes &amp; spheres protected the Hub. Within twenty standard solar minutes ten remained. Individual Daleks swarmed the Hub itself. The surviving vessels, all but two of which were severely damaged, entered various transwarp conduits fleeing the scene.

Within the Central Nexus the Hive Mind was in a state of total disarray. The last Queen had recently perished at the hands of Enterprise Captain Jean-Luc Picard, during a failed invasion of Earth. The Collective had not yet chosen a successor. The war with the Daleks couldn't have occurred at a worse time for the Borg. Twenty massive Dalek Saucers, along with at least one hundred thousand Daleks, concentrated their fire against the Central Nexus. Once the shields of the Hub collapsed the space born Daleks boarded the structure. Several hours of internal slaughtered ensued. By the time it ended the Daleks had gained uncontested control of both the Hub and Nebula.

Inside the Dalek Mother Ship the Council under the Emperor observed the battle approvingly. "The time has at last arrived. The fold is ours. Prepare to deploy Operation Re-Genesis. We shall crush the inferior natives of this pathetic galaxy! Once more the Daleks will rule supreme! Once more we shall be lords of time and space! All we have lost shall be restored! Once Re-Genesis is deployed the new era shall begin with the subjugation of the alien vessel Voyager home world, Earth! We shall then sweep aside their insignificant Federation. Our battle cry shall be total extermination!" The Emperor shrieked.

"Total extermination! Total Extermination! TOTAL EXTERMINATION!" The Supreme Council repeated.

USS Voyager

The Master hated his current assignment. While he enjoyed messing with less advanced species he preferred being his own man, advancing his own schemes not someone else's. Additionally he detested Daleks. Not because the Daleks had exterminated his own people rather his hatred stemmed from the Daleks' smug sense of superiority, especially that of their creator Davros. One of the major reasons the Master grudgingly respected his primary nemesis the Doctor was because while their philosophical approaches may be diametrically opposed each acknowledged the other as his intellectual equal, something the Daleks were literally incapable of doing. Running his hand through his short silver hair absent mindedly the Master crept down the hallway.

The Master, now neatly attired in a Star Fleet engineering uniform Lt-Commander rank and carrying a box of tools, made his way to Sickbay. The Daleks' long range sensors had shockingly picked up Time Lord Technology here. Entering Sickbay the Master was almost immediately greeted by the EMH.

"At last you have arrived. I assume you are here to repair the replicator unite the Captain all but destroyed." The EMH said in his usual caustic manner.

Ignoring the EMH the Master produced a replica of his own Laser Screwdriver from the box of tools. Activating the device the Master pointed it at the EMH's mobile emitter deactivating the annoying hologram. Picking the mobile emitter up off the ground the Master examined the device carefully scanning it with the Laser Screwdriver. Satisfied the Master put the mobile emitter in his pocket. Searching the laboratory area the Master was surprised by Kes who had just entered Sickbay.

"May I help you, Lt-Commander?" Kes asked noticing his rank.

Quickly regaining his composure the Master replied. "I'm Masters, Lt-Commander Masters."

Giving the blonde alien an apprising look an idea struck the Master. She was rather beautiful in an exotic sort of way. There was always something about her the Master couldn't put his finger on. Her presence caused a slight, yet persistent, buzz in the back of his skull. Could she have natural psychic abilities? Smiling the Master made one of his famous snap decisions. To the seventh circle of the Inferno with the Daleks and their self-aggrandizing plans it had been a long time since he'd had a true partner, or better still a mate. She'd be a great candidate. All he'd need to do was make some changes so she'd be more suitable.

"Odd I don't believe we've met Lt-Commander Masters, I'm the Doctor's assistant Kes." Kes said. The Master impulsively kissed the hand Kes had offered him in greeting. Kes blushed unaccustomed to such attention.

"I know we haven't met before. I could never forget someone so lovely." The Master said laying it on thick. "You said you're the Doctor's assistant?" The Master asked releasing Kes' hand. The Master's body suddenly stiffened.

"The Doctor, you know the EMH." Kes answered. "Speaking of the Doctor I wonder where he is? Maybe I should call him?"

"Ah the hologram" the Master said relaxing.

The instant Kes turned around searching for the EHM the Master took the opportunity to knock Kes out with his Laser Screwdriver, catching Kes in his arms before she hit the floor. The Master gave the unconscious Kes a quick, yet intensive, scan with his Laser Screwdriver. Interesting Kes' species had already undergone some minor genetic engineering. Though extremely short lived due to the malleable nature of her species' genome that was a deficiency easily corrected by superior Time Lord knowhow, in fact the Master should have few issues elevating Kes' lifespan to near Gallifreyan longevity. Coupled with the psychological &amp; intellectual changes the Master planned Kes would make the perfect partner in crime. All he required was the right hiding place where he could do his work uninterrupted.

Placing Kes upon a bio-bed the Master considered his next move. Remembering the mobile emitter the Master removed it from his pocket. Using his Laser Screwdriver the Master performed a series of quick, though complex, modifications to the emitter. Slapping the device on his chest the Master activated it with a grin. A flash of light later the Master had the perfect disguise. He was encased in a holographic facsimile of the EMH, which had been stripped of the both the personality &amp; database protocols. Checking on Kes one last time the Master continued exploring the lab space. Soon he discovered the database containing the medical records of the crew, including preserved DNA samples in stasis.

"Ah the fun I can have with these." The Master/EHM laughed scanning the DNA sequences into his Laser Screwdriver. "Now where were we my soon to be beloved and eventual wife?" The Master/EHM said turning his attention back towards the slumbering Kes. "I best get started on your first round of modifications before you awake."

The Brig

"Let's try this again." Captain Janeway said with a heavy sigh. Following several hours of fruitless interrogation her patience was growing thin. "In what sector is the Apocalypse Weapon located?"

"We have told you before we are exercising our right as your prisoner according to your own laws not to answer." Seven of Nine said defiantly. "By your own standards you have illegally seized this unit. You have tortured this unit. We see no advantage cooperating with you."

"We haven't tortured or mistreated you in anyway." Tuvok retorted.

"Lies you have cut this unit off from the Hive Mind. We cannot survive alone. We are suffering greatly because of your cruelty." Seven of Nine answered. "Your Federation claims compassion for all beings yet you show none towards us."

"Those who perpetrate genocide don't deserve compassion." Janeway snapped.

"We are Borg your concepts of morality mean nothing to us." Seven of Nine said.

"No you are not Borg not any longer you're Seven of Nine, and you're alone." Janeway said taking satisfaction, even though she knew it was wrong, in the arrogant drone's plight. "We'll talk again, when you get lonelier." Janeway said leaving the Brig.

"We are Borg! You will never break us human!" Seven of Nine shouted after the departing Janeway. "The Collective will destroy you! When the time comes, this unit will enjoy watching you suffer!"

Captain Janeway made her way to the Bridge where Chakotay awaited. "Did our guest provide any useful information?"

"No" Janeway said shaking her head, "just the same threats and propaganda. I doubt she'll give us anything useful at least not before it is too late."

"How do you suggest we proceed?" Chakotay asked.

Looking over her expectant Bridge Crew Janeway made a decision. "We're going after the Borg Super Weapon. Even with the recent major modifications to our shields and weapons I cannot guarantee our safety or success. If anyone has any objections now is the time to voice them." The Bridge remained silence. "Alright it is time to put our modified sensors to the test." Janeway said flipping the Sonic Screwdriver in the air. "Start long range scans for transporter signatures, the bigger the better." Janeway put the Sonic Screwdriver back in her pocket sitting down in her command chair.

"Captain I think I've found something." B'Elanna said from her position near tactical, mightily impressed with the modified sensors performance. "There is a massive concentration of transporter signatures roughly Fifty-Three light years from her in a binary system, extrapolating the coordinates now transmitting them to helm."

"I've got them Captain, setting course now." Paris said.

"Engage" Janeway ordered.

To Be Continued

**Whew a lot happened in this chapter. I've laid the ground work for several important future plot points. Readers please review let me know what you thought of this chapter, thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Doctor Who are copyright the BBC. The Daleks are copyright the BBC and the estate of Terry Nation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek Voyager/Doctor Who Crossover – Worst Case Scenario: Chapter 8 - A Necessary Evil

By

Celgress

Thespian Stellar Nursery, Delta Quadrant spatial grid 1117865

In spite of the modifications the friendly transdimensional alien known as the Doctor had recommended to Captain Janeway the USS Voyager was taking a beating from then Borg weaponry. The instant Voyager had fallen out of wrap two Borg Spheres and a Cube converged on her location and commenced bombardment, without so much as the Collective's usual greeting. After about a minute of this treatment the modified shields of the Alpha Quadrant vessel were barley holding.

"Our shields will not hold much longer." Tuvok said from his position at tactical.

"I'd say its' high time we see what the enhanced phasers can do." Janeway said, holding onto her command chair as the vessel rocked, "fire at will Mr. Tuvok!"

Three shimmering pulses of energy scored three direct hits, one on each of the Borg vessels. The phrases did a remarkable amount of damage peeling away large sections of the Borg ships' hauls. In response the Borg doubled their efforts.

"Three more Borg vessels are converging on our position." Tuvok announced.

"Pairs take evasive action we have to get closer to the Apocalypse Weapon." Janeway ordered.

"How close exactly Captain?" Tom asked while dodging the tractor beam from an incoming Sphere.

"Within weapons range" Janeway answered.

"Captain according to sensor readings that thing has an outer shell composed of solid neutronium." Chakotay said. "Even our modified weapons will be rendered completely ineffective."

"I don't plan on attacking it Commander, at least not directly." Janeway said grinning. Tuvok raised an eyebrow but said nothing. The other members of the bridge crew wore astonished looks on their faces.

Several tricky maneuvers later Voyager was a few hundred kilometers from the as yet nonoperational Borg behemoth. The thing was a colossus even by Borg standards. The enormous structure resembled a gigantic grayish black cylinder with hundreds of long spikes attached to the sides. The main body tapered slightly into a giant focusing lens.

"B'elanna now" Janeway ordered.

In main transporter control B'elanna Torres, using codes given Janeway by the Doctor, transported five quantum torpedoes into the heart of the Apocalypse Weapon. The weapon was powered by a single Omega molecule the Borg had harvested long ago from a long forgotten civilization. The resulting chain reaction set off by the detonating quantum torpedoes and the destabilizing Omega molecule totally obliterated the Apocalypse Weapon in a blast of blinding light. The shockwave propelled Voyager twenty lights years away in a matter of moments. Then something unexpected occurred. All over the Galaxy Borg vessels, planets and constructs suffered a similar fate as the excess energy caused by the destruction of the Omega molecule was distributed throughout the entire Borg Collective. Within less than an two standard hours only those few pockets disconnected from the main Hive Mind remained. The once mighty Borg, conqueror of nearly ten thousand civilizations were for all intends and purposes extinct.

"What happened?" Janeway asked, once Voyager had come to rest.

"We were thrown over twenty lights year away by the resulting shockwave." Tuvok explained examining his readouts.

"What's with all the debris?" Paris asked noting the large amounts of floatsome surrounding Voyager.

"It is of Borg origin." Tuvok explained. "Furthermore the entire sector is filled with identical debris fields. There is more, according to our newly enhanced long range sensors this entire region is devoid of Borg activity however there is a plethora of residual Borg power signatures."

Janeway had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. "The explosion you don't suppose it created a chain reaction which destroyed the entire Collective?"

"If so good riddance I say." Paris said. "Now if only we can do the same to the Daleks."

No one argued with Paris. Janeway couldn't say she'd miss the Borg if her suspicion was correct. Genocide was genocide no matter the intentions it was morally repugnant. Janeway felt dizzy she thought she was going to be sick.

Meanwhile in Sick Bay the Master, temporarily out of his EMH guise, was rejoicing. By tapping into main transporter control he'd managed to modify the codes used against the Borg super weapon at the last possible second. He'd destroyed the Borg race by distributing the destructive potential of the imploding Omega Molecule throughout the entire Collective by setting up a feedback loop. Doing so had been child's pay for the renegade Time Lord. With the Borg out of the way he had one less obstacle between him and galactic, eventually universal, domination.

"You are so clever my Master." Kes whispered in his ear before giving it a playful lick.

Holding Kes close the Master enjoyed the sensation of her supple curves against his leanly muscled body. He hadn't felt this way about a female, or anyone, in a long time. He silently admired her ascetically pleasing form squeezed into her flattering blue dress like uniform. Besides her physical attributes he found himself captivated by her mind so sharp, so full of curiosity, so willing to learn. Now that her pesky moral compass had been removed and replaced by devotion to him she was all but perfect. If he didn't love her yet he certainly could in time. His other modifications had already extended her short life one hundred times it's original meager span. She was now nearly on par with his extraordinary life span.

"When can we freely express our love my Master?" Kes asked tracing his jawline with her fingertip. "Being so close yet unable to assume the role of your betrothed is sheer torture."

"Soon my sweet, soon all your dreams shall come true." The Master said. "I promise you. I shall give you an empire as a token of my affection."

"I'd rather possess your heart." Kes said with a sweet smile.

"My heart, my body, my very soul belong only to you my sweet." The Master said.

"Swear you will never leave me." Kes said resting her head against the Master's shoulder.

"I swear I would rather die a thousand excruciating deaths than be without you. If any took you away I would inflict upon them plagues befitting the wrath of gods." The Master said stroking Kes' hair. Yes there was no doubt he was falling in love with this exotic beauty. He would destroy anyone who threatened their happiness Dalek or Federation alike.

Former Borg Transwarp Hub, Delta Quadrant spatial grid 986

Millions of Daleks busied themselves working on the stupendous structure they called the Re-Genesis Device. Those who had seen a similar device in the past such as the Time Lords, including the Doctor &amp; the Master, had a different name for the monstrosity. They had dubbed it the 'Nightmare Child'. Once completed the mind-blowingly weapon of mass destruction would allow the Daleks to consume stars along with their solar systems. Using their temporal based technology the broken down raw materials were then converted into billions of Daleks and millions of ships all in the course only of a few hours. These reinforcements could then be instantly deployed anywhere the 'jaws', or apertures, of the 'Nightmare Child' reached. It was this process which furnished the Daleks with the ability to swamp the forces protecting Gallifrey by sending unending waves of attackers against the fabled world. Soon the unprepared forces of the Star Trek Galaxy would face the horrifying might of the Dalek war machine.

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Doctor Who are copyright the BBC. The Daleks are copyright the BBC and the estate of Terry Nation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek Voyager/Doctor Who Crossover – Worst Case Scenario: Chapter 9 - Phage

By

Celgress

"If we are to protect ourselves from those who would destroy us my dear Kes, we require a military force." The Master, under his guise of the EMH, mused. "The recoded Borg nanoprobes while promising are not in and of themselves sufficient. No something more is needed. If the nanoprobes could be fed the proper biomaterial then we'd have something."

"What parameters must the biomaterial meet my love?" Kes asked leaning over the desk displaying plenty of distracting cleavage for her Master's viewing pleasure.

"Oh something adaptive, consumptive, generally nasty perhaps a microbe", The Master said eyeing Kes' ample chest.

"I have it!" Kes said squealing with excitement like a school girl. "The Phage, it is a contagion afflicting a population of aliens we encountered called the Vidiians. The Phage literally dissolves it's host from the inside out. It is highly adaptive and resistant to all known medical treatments."

"Show me this Phage." The Master said smiling with the EMH's face, Kes removed several bio-stasis vials from storage. Picking up several other bio-stasis vials containing recoded Borg nanoprobes, using his Laser Screwdriver the Master careful analyzed then modified both the nanoprobes and the virus. "Kes please prepare a bio-specimen jar, containing a standard growth medium."

"At once my love", Kes said quickly preforming her task. Once Kes handed him the jar the Master dumped the contents of the vials into the solution contained within. Resealing the jar the Master used his Laser Screwdriver to speed along the process.

"Now we wait." The Master said sitting back in the EMH's chair. Kes plopped down in his lap.

"However shall we pass the time Master." Kes said leaning in close her breath hot on his cheek.

"I'm sure we'll think of something darling." The Master said simultaneously deactivating his disguise and locking the Sick Bay doors. On the nearby work station the substance within the bio-specimen jar, now a metallic grayish-black color, swirled around menacingly. A miniature storm venting it's furry impotently. When this genie is released from the bottle the Universe itself shall shudder in fear.

In the Brig Captain Janeway was again questioning the Borg drone Seven of Nine. The session was proving as fruitless as the previous ones. Other than typical Borg propaganda and the occasional threat Seven of Nine wasn't saying much. At her wits end Janeway finally snapped.

"The Borg will come for this unite. The Borg will destroy you." Seven of Nine declared.

"No one is coming for you." Janeway retorted.

"The Borg will come for this unite. You are nothing against us. We are Borg." Seven said.

"You are not Borg you are Seven of Nine! You are alone in the Universe!" Janeway screamed through the force field separating the two.

"We are Borg. We are…."

"Your species is dead! The entire Borg Collective destroyed, wiped out, gone!" Janeway said with a degree of satisfaction in her voice that would later horrify her.

"You are a liar!" Seven of Nine accused Janeway. "Destroying us is beyond your feeble capabilities."

"Believe what you want, it is true." Janeway said. "The Borg Collective is no more. Here let me prove it." Janeway reached out with the Sonic Screwdriver. "There your link to the Hive Mind has been restored, reach out and touch someone if you can."

Seven of Nine looked confused. After several seconds she again spoke. "This unite is malfunctioning. You must have improperly repaired our neurological transceiver."

"Wrong again superior one." Janeway said. "You aren't receiving a single because there isn't a source left to send it."

"This unite is defective. That is the only logical explanation." Seven of Nine said.

"Unless I'm telling the truth", Janeway said.

"You, destroyed us?" Seven of Nine said in a shaky voice.

Upon seeing the frightened, angry look on Seven of Nine's face Janeway's bravado ebbed away like a deflating balloon. "We had no choice. We couldn't let you use the Apocalypse Weapon. Too many innocent lives would have been ruined. I'm truly sorry."

"We hate you!" Seven of Nine screeched bouncing off the force field. "We sincerely hope the Daleks show you the same level of mercy you have showen us!"

"I think it'd be wise if you left now Captain." A security guard said as Seven of Nine threw herself repeatedly against the force field. "We may have to stun her."

"Only do that as a last resort." Janeway ordered leaving the room.

In Sick Bay the Master, once more under the guise of the EMH, along with Kes injected two crew members with their new toy. The crew members had reported in for two routine physicals. Kes and the Master watched in morbid fascination as over the next fifteen minutes the unlucky crew members were consumed by the metallic greyish-black, tendrils of the new entities. The creatures which stood before the masterminds were vaguely humanoid in shape. Their forms were made up of a shiny, metallic greyish-black substance which looked hard as steel. They had glowing, solid, neon blue eyes, elongated razor sharp six digit fingers &amp; toes, their rounded heads lacked any type of mouth and their bodies possessed a ribbed texture (their look generally reminiscent of the xenomorphs from the Alien Franchise).

"Excellent" The Master said closely examining his new creations. "You turned out better than I had hoped. Come my Phage we should leave this place."

"At once Master", the two Phage rasped following the departing the Master and Kes.

Removing the EMH's portable emitter for the final time the Master carelessly tossed the device on the floor. "I won't need this anymore, pity I was enjoying playing doctor."

A few minutes later a red alert sounded on the Bridge. "What is it?" Janeway asked.

"Somebody is overriding the security protocols on one of the shuttles." Tuvok answered. "The shuttle has launched. We are being hailed."

"Hello Captain do you mind if myself and my associates borrow one of your shuttles?" The Master's visage said on the overhead view screen. Sitting by his side in the stolen shuttle was Kes, behind them sat two unidentified aliens.

"Who are you and what are you doing on my ship?" Janeway ask.

"I am the Master. The Daleks sent me to take care of the Borg. Having accomplished my mission I now take my leave of you." The Master stated.

"Kes are they holding you hostage? Don't worry we'll get you out of there", Janeway said reassuringly.

"Please I'm in love with him." Kes laughed. "He's expanded my horizons beyond those of your pitiful Star Fleet. He has gifted me with a knee intellect and a lifespan far in excess of the longest lived amongst you. He has freed me of the moral constraints under which lesser creatures such as you operate. I am no longer a mere woman. I am now a goddess. He is my god. Together we'll bring order to a chaotic universe."

"What have you done to Kes?" Tuvok demanded barely supressing the undercurrent of anger in his voice.

"Freed her", The Master said, "bye bye now." The transmission was terminated. The shuttle zipped through Voyager's shields as if they didn't exist before going to high warp.

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Doctor Who are copyright the BBC. The Daleks are copyright the BBC and the estate of Terry Nation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek Voyager/Doctor Who Crossover – Worst Case Scenario: Chapter 10: Apocalypse

By

Celgress

"Destroy the unknown aliens at once! They must be exterminated!" The four Daleks shrieked two of them zapped the pair of Phage with their extermination blasters. The Phage blew apart. The Master and Kes emerged from behind their fallen servants hands in the air.

"You have betrayed us by bringing these creatures abroad our vessel!" One of the Daleks shrieked.

"If you'll only let me explain", The Master said.

"Silence" A second Dalek shrieked. "We have a zero tolerance policy towards Time Lord treachery! You and you companion will be exterminated!"

Unnoticed by the Daleks the two Phage had regenerated their damage. Getting to their feet the Phage once more confronted the Daleks. Finally noticing their revived foes the four Daleks blasted the Phage again. This time however it was the Daleks who ended up in pieces. The deadly white energy of the extermination rays ran along the outer shells of the Phage, who then used their hands to redirect it back towards the source. The Daleks never knew what hit them.

"Insolent tin cans", The Master spat. Removing a hypospray from his pocket the Master injected small samples of Phage into the organic remains of each Dalek. "This should prove most interesting." He then removed the two most intact of the Dalek guns keeping one for himself giving the other to Kes. "Happy hunting my dear", The Master said with a wicked grin.

Less than an hour later the Master, Kes, the two humanoid Phage and twenty large spider like Phage stood in the control of the Dalek scout ship having vanquished all resistance. "Now what my love?" Kes asked

"Now we find a suitable location. Next I modify the temporal core of this vessel to generate a bubble of greatly accelerated space time in which we create our new force. Once our civilization is strong enough we emerge destroying Dalek and Starfleet alike. What do you think of my grand scheme my dear?" The Master said turning to Kes.

"It is, masterful." She said leaning against him affectionately.

"Of course it is", The Master laughed.

USS Voyager, Sickbay

"How did the alien, this Master get onboard?" Janeway asked.

"No doubt via the use of Dalek technology." Tuvok said. "Their transport capabilities are greatly in advance of our own."

"I'm more concerned with what the Master stole." The EMH, now fully restored, said sourly.

"Besides Kes", Tom Paris joked, no one laughed.

"The modified Borg nanoprobes are missing along with all our samples of the Phage contagion, several hyposprays and a biospecimen jar." The EMH reported.

"Why would anyone want the Phage?" Chakotay asked.

"I can answer that." The EMH said activating a recording on the small heads up display in the Sick Bay countertop. The assembled group watched as key episodes from the past few days played out, including the creation of the humanoid Phage creatures.

"I think I'm going to be sick", B'elanna Torres clutching her mouth.

"He murdered two of my crew members without so much as batting an eyelash." Janeway said in disbelief.

"Charming fellow" The EMH said sardonically. "From what I observed while being his apparel, for lack of a more appropriate term, he is an unrepentant, megalomaniacal sociopath. I'm not in the least bit surprised the Daleks would employ such an individual as their agent."

"I'll be damned if allow him to escape with Kes after all he's done." Janeway said. "We have to find them."

"The question is how?" B'elanna said. "Once the shuttle was clear of Voyager he opened some type of short lived transwarp conduit. I've never heard, little own seen, anything exactly like it."

"Need I remind you all we have an expert on transwarp mechanics onboard?" Tuvok pointed out.

"The Borg drone, Seven of Nine." Chakotay said.

"How can we expect her to cooperate?" Paris said. "Doesn't she think we destroyed the Collective?"

"We show her the truth." Janeway said. "Give her a new focus for her fury, the true murderer of the Borg the Master."

Later in Engineering Seven of Nine worked on her assigned task. After being shown what the Master did Seven of Nine was oddly calm and cooperative. She was flanked by four security guards who never took their phaser rifles off her. If Seven of Nine was offended by their attention she gave no outward indication.

"There", She said bringing up an extrapolated path of the shuttle through subspace. "The Master and his forces emerged in this spatial grid here. This unite requires regeneration please escort us to the cargo bay we must avail ourselves of one the alcoves there."

"Very well", Janeway said. "Do as she asks, but do not leave her there unattended." The security guards nodded.

Outside Engineering Captain Janeway was confronted by Neelix. "Captain I must know what are you doing to retrieve Kes from the clutches of this Master?"

"I assure you Mr. Neelix we are doing everything within our power to rescue Kes and apprehend the Master." Janeway said without breaking her stride.

"When can I expect news?" Neelix asked.

"Soon, I hope." Janeway said entering the turbolift leaving the worried Talaxian behind.

Earth

"Exterminate!" Shrieked thick formations of Daleks as they swarmed out of the sky, "annihilate Star Fleet Command!"

Qo'noS

Daleks were everywhere! In spite of their best efforts the vaunted Klingon warriors died by the millions defending their home world from the relentless invaders.

Romulus

The Senators cowered under their chairs as dozens of Daleks poured into the Senate Chamber. "What do you creatures want?" one brave senator asked only to be cut down by a pulse of white light.

Deep Space Nine

"There are too many of them!" Chief O'Brien said watching his sensors as outside thousands of Daleks flanked by hundreds of ships pulverized both DS9 and the neighboring planet of Bajor. "We have to abandon the station!"

Cardassia Prime

In spite of the best efforts put forward by the combined Cardassian and Dominion Fleet the Daleks had broken through and were assaulting the planet. In Central Command Gul Dukat knew he had lost before the first Dalek ground forces touched Cardassian soil. Regardless he and his loyal troops fought on.

Changeling Home World, Gamma Quadrant

The Great Link was no more concentrated Dalek bombardment had seen to that. The once feared Founders of the Dominion perished impotently in their slumber. The Jem'Hadar fought furiously to avenge their masters however even they did little damage to the Dalek hordes.

All over the Milky Way Galaxy civilizations fell and empires crumbled before the Dalek onslaught. In less than a standard solar month the galactic map would be forever rewritten. Life would never be the same again.

To Be Continued


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Doctor Who are copyright the BBC. The Daleks are copyright the BBC and the estate of Terry Nation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek Voyager/Doctor Who Crossover – Worst Case Scenario: Chapter 11: New Galactic Order

By

Celgress

Five Years Pass

Penal Colony – 1834 Beta Quadrant

"Welcome to Penal Colony 1834 Beta Quadrant. I am your overseer Brunt." Said the tall male Ferengi dressed in a lavish red &amp; gold outfit he was flanked on either side by two Breen troopers brandishing rifles. "You are here because you are enemies of the Dalek Empire. I won't lie you'll find conditions here harsh. Behave, work well you'll eke out a meager existence don't you'll die a slow, excruciating death. Bring me the prisoner manifest." Brunt said to the Breen at his right hand. The Breen handed Brunt a tablet. "Ah I see you have a celebrity in your midst." Brunt said after skimming through the manifest for several seconds. "Jean-Luc Picard step forward."

Picard stumbled forward looking haggard. His once spotless uniform was ripped and soiled. Five years of living on the run had reduced the once mighty captain of the flag ship of the former Star Fleet to a pitiful state.

Picard eyed Brunt with disgust. Picard knew a few species had been co-opted by the Daleks into their Empire the Ferengi and Breen amongst them. Thankfully Picard hadn't witness the treachery first hand, until now. Seeing any Milky Way native working for the transdimensional conquers was enough to make his blood boil.

"You can expect no special treatment Picard." Brunt said. "Your former status as a rebel commander affords you no special protection. The Dalek Empire does not adhere to any of the treaties signed by the old galactic powers."

"Does it bother you?" Picard asked.

"Does what bother me?" Brunt said.

"Being a tool of Dalek oppression", Picard said.

"Disrespect shall not be tolerated." Brunt said the Breen to his left savagely clubbed Picard over the head with the butt of his rifle. Picard crumpled in a heap on the floor. "Take him away." Brunt ordered another Breen standing behind the line of incoming prisoners who then dragged the unconscious Picard down a long hallway.

A grey Dalek with bronze spheres then appeared from down another hallway. The Dalek was accompanied by five heavily Jem'Hadar including one female, their commander. When the Daleks had destroyed the Founders they'd discovered the Dominion Jem'Hadar breeding facilities in the Gamma Quadrant. The Daleks had decided to use the Jem'Hadar as their own blindly loyal bodyguards. After some genetic improvements the Daleks had freed the Jem'Hadar of their dependency on White. Discovering by accident, when they allowed a small group of female embryos to reach maturity rather than discarding them which had been the usual practice of the Founders, that female Jem'Hadar were physically faster &amp; more agile and far more cunning than their male counterparts the Daleks started using them as administrators phasing out the untrustworthy Vorta. In return female Jem'Hadar became the most devoted servants of the Dalek Empire knowing they owed their very existence to their masters.

"Report", The Dalek shrieked stopping next to Brunt.

"The prisoners are being processed in a timely fashion. One prisoner Jean-Luc Picard has been disciplined for a blatant demonstration of disrespect." Brunt said.

"Carry on", The Dalek said leaving the area with it's entourage.

In another part of the facility a bruised and battered Worf lay tied to a bed. A female Jem'Hadar gave him a cruel smile buttoning up her armor. "My sisters are correct Klingons do make satisfactory lovers, assuming you aren't too rough. What's the matter Klingon wasn't it goof for you?" Worf said nothing only stared up at the ceiling. "Ah how cute no doubt still missing your little Trill? She's been dead what two years now?"

"You dishonor her name by speaking it." Worf said looking at his torment. "Jadzia was a great warrior and a better woman than you'll ever be."

"Remember your place, show me proper respect Klingon dog", the female Jem'Hadar said striking the restrained Worf across his face. "I'll be back when I'm in need until then." The female Jem'Hadar said leaving the room.

Secret underground base formerly of the Obsidian Order – Alpha Quadrant

Doctor Julian Bashir quickly made his way inside double checking that he'd sealed the triple layered external hatch from which he'd entered. The planetoid the facility was located on orbited a binary pulsar. Every twenty minutes the surface was bombarded by an extremely lethal dose of exotic radiations.

The super-secret facility had at one time belonged to the feared Obsidian Order. Following the decimation of the Order, along with it's Romulan equivalent the Tal Shiar, caused by the disastrous attack on the Founders's 'home world' the shadowy Section Thirty-One of Star Fleet had taken over the base. Shortly after the Daleks invaded the Milky Way Dr. Bashir found himself recruited by Section Thirty-One and stationed here along with several other DS9 survivors; Elim Garak, Quark &amp; Tora Ziyal the rest of the crew was made up of Data, Geordi LaForge from the Enterprise and former Borg expert now Dalek expert Elizabeth Shelby.

"How is our patient?" Dr. Bashir asked entering a medium sized chamber, after removing his space suite and undergoing extensive decontamination, dominated by a standard Dalek that sat in the middle of room. All outward signs of life were lacking.

"Still unresponsive", Shelby said.

"Any closer to understanding what incapacitated it?" Dr. Bashir said.

"No", Shelby said throwing down a data pad in frustration. "It could be any number of causes."

"The Dalek's outer casing appears undamaged." Data said going over several columns of numbers on his own pad. "We can rule out all known forms of energy weapons. Interesting, Commander Shelby would you take a look at this please." Data said tilting his head in distinctive fashion.

"We'll I'll be damned." Shelby said looking at what the android had discovered.

"Don't leave me in suspense people, what is it?" Dr. Bashir asked.

"Modified Borg nanoprobes", Shelby said in awe. "The Dalek's internal systems are crawling with them. The nanoprobes have shut everything down. They attacked the Dalek from the inside out. Data do we know where this Dalek was last assigned?"

"It was last assigned to the Delta Quadrant." Data answered.

"Could it be the Borg aren't dead after all?" Dr. Bashir said looking at Shelby and then at Data. No one had an answer.

Delta Quadrant

"Captain's personal log today marks the fifth anniversary of our first fateful encounter with the Daleks. Since that time much has changed aboard Voyager. We were unable to rescue Kes from the Master. Along with the Phage aliens the two vanished without a trace. Seven of Nine eventually became a valued member of the crew opting to have most of her Borg technology removed two years ago. She is current pursuing a romantic relationship with the EMH, they suite each other well. Tom Parris and B'elanna Torres married four years ago they are currently expecting their first child. They plan to name the baby after Ensign Harry Kim. Neelix has never gotten over the loss of Kes in spite of his best efforts. Tuvok is Tuvok, always my rock. Chakotay and I were wed last year. I've never been happier. Chakotay is my love, my partner, my everything.

Thankfully we've avoided any major conflicts with the Daleks. They've been too busy subjugating the major powers of the Delta Quadrant to bother with us, most of the time. When we have come into conflict the modified Borg nanoprobes have proven invaluable. I do not know what the future holds. I only hope it'll prove better than both the past and present.

Time Displaced Planet of the Phage - Delta Quadrant

"At long last our destiny arrives." The Master dressed in ornate Gallifreyan inspired robes stood on a raised podium with Kes, dressed in equally ornate Gallifreyan inspired robes of her own, teeming behind the pair two vacant thrones stood. "Go our children grace the Galaxy with clarity of purpose." Below the podium teeming trillions of humanoid Phage roared their approval.

To Be Continued


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Doctor Who are copyright the BBC. The Daleks are copyright the BBC and the estate of Terry Nation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek Voyager/Doctor Who Crossover – Worst Case Scenario: Chapter 12: New Galactic Order Part II

By

Celgress

Bajor – Alpha Quadrant

"Kai Winn this vedek was caught worshiping the old gods." The black clad guard sneered kicking the vedek into the throne room.

"Is this true?" Kai Winn asked starring down from her ornate throne at the man in tattered robes. Kai Winn was neatly attired in robes that mimicked the casing design of a standard Dalek. "You have renounced the true gods?"

"It is you who have turned your back on the Prophets false one, not I." The Vedek said defiantly a look of distain on the old man's face, distain principally directed towards Kai Winn.

"Ha the Prophets do not attempt to frighten me with your superstitious nonsense old fool." Kai Winn said. "The Daleks are more powerful than any wormhole phantom. They lavishly reward their adherents and mercilessly punish their detractors. Publically execute him at dawn." Kai Winn waved her hand. The guards dragged the cursing vedek from the chamber.

Five years ago the Daleks had presented their conquered worlds with a choice. Either serve the Daleks' purpose or be destroyed, over strenuous objections from the populace as the leader of Bajor Kai Winn had chosen the former option. Within less than a year Kai Winn had come to view the Daleks as the true gods of the Universe made flesh. In return for leading their cult Davros the God of all Daleks, the Supreme Being in the new Bajoran inspired pantheon, had granted Bajor and her people special protected status. Not all Bajorans had embraced the new religion. In fact a majority of former vedeks had officially condemned Kai Winn as an apostate of the highest order. Not that she cared or recognized their verdict. Kai Winn responded by stripping the disloyal vedeks of their offices declaring them outlaw heretics. It had taken four years but descent had been all but purged from Bajoran Society.

Secret Rebel Military Base in the former Neutral Zone – Alpha Quadrant

The young brown skinned Vulcan starred coldly at the partially deconstructed Dalek. Bundles of wires ran from it's ravaged casing into the floor. Both it's weapon and manipulation device had been removed. Knocking on it's mainly intact dome with her right hand Asil said in a mocking tone.

"How are we today Thirty-Nine?" Thirty-Nine didn't respond. "I know you can hear me Thirty-Nine cut out the act."

"You will be exterminated." Thirty-Nine said feebly.

"In your dreams," Asil taunted. "Planning on being cooperative today?"

"Daleks do not cooperate with inferior beings."

Asil nodded to a male Bolian who was standing off to her right manning a control panel. The Bolian pulled a large switch. The Dalek casing crackled with a powerful ionic pulse. Thirty-Nine shrieked in pain. The Bolian pushed the switch back up five seconds later following another single from Asil.

"We'll end your suffering if you cooperate Thirty-Nine, I promise." Asil said. "Tell us the full range of security measures protecting Earth and how to best subvert them."

"We are the superior beings. You will never overcome us. You will be exterminated!" Thirty-Nine ranted recovering some of it's usual bravado.

"Listen up you tin car!" Asil said leaning closer to Thirty-Nine. "Your kind ruined my life we Vulcans were a peaceful people before you came. We represented no threat to you. We could never understand why you employed such a high level of brutality against us."

"We required your resources." Thirty-Nine said.

"That doesn't justify genocide!" Asil screamed.

"Genocide of weaker entities is our work. Only when all other species have been suppressed can there can peace." Thirty-Nine replied.

"Shock it again." Asil said grimly.

An hour later Asil took her weekly shower. The warm water washed away the accumulated grim it couldn't wash away her memories. After the conquest of Vulcan the Daleks had taken her along with most of the other inhabitants to a planet in the Beta Quadrant rich in minerals needed for the production of Dalek food. The work of extracting the exotic matter was both difficult and dangerous. When Asil had pointed out to one of her Dalek overseers a support beam was rotting through in her section that Dalek had responded by having the male Jem'hadar guards beat her into unconsciousness and then invited a group of freelance Nausicaans to gang rape her, all to teach Asil a lesson in 'respect'. Two months later there had been a cave in Asil was buried along with her mother T'Pel under nearly two kilometres of debris. The Daleks hadn't bothered ordering the extract of their trapped slave laborers having already extract the vast majority of the ores they instead abandoned the site. It had taken Asil three months to free herself from what should have been her tomb. She was the only survivor, her mother T'Pel and the others didn't make it. From that day forth she was a different person. She'd felt an uncontrollable hatred of the Daleks growing within her. She discarded the tenants of Vulcan emotional control. Several weeks later she'd been picked up by Captain William Riker's resistant cell. She'd been fighting against the Daleks ever since.

Toweling off, getting dressed and stepping out of the shower stall she was confronted by Captain Riker and Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott. Both had concerned looks on their face. "Asil why did you shock subject Thirty-Nine for an interval of three minutes?" Captain Riker asked frowning.

"It was resisting." Asil answered.

"The logs don't show that. What they do show is subject Thirty-Nine taunting you before the incident." Captain Riker said.

"It's a stinking Dalek so what if I hurt it. I didn't do any permanent damage." Asil said defenselessly.

"Aye las but ye could have. Rounding these tinnies up in the wild ain't exactly easy." Chief Engineer Scott said.

"I'm sorry I won't do it again. It's smugness got under my skin." Asil said.

"I understand interrogating Daleks is never a pleasant experience." Riker said.

"Rude lot they be." Chief Engineer Scott agreed.

Flotsam Patch – Alpha Quadrant

The USS Defiant under the command of General Martok was in orbit behind an especially large chunk of space born debris in an area dominated by such space trash. The area had long ago been dubbed the "Flotsam Patch" because of it's ability to draw in all the extra stellar junk from the neighboring systems. In the Pre-Dalek Era the area was considered little more than a minor navigational nuisance. Now it was an essential stop over and resupply point for rebel space craft.

First Officer Kira Nerys hated waiting, especially in places such as this. Her days in the Bajoran Resistance had taught her situations like these, where she excised little control, were the most dangerous. Scanning the immense debris field she'd beamed down into Kira singled for her group to follow. Approaching a makeshift door she knocked three times, as instructed. After giving the appropriate verbal code the door was flung open. Making their way inside the group was soon greeted by Gul Dukat and his henchman Damar both now dressed in mismatched civilian clothes.

"Ah Major Kira to want do I owe the pleasure of our company." Dukat asked with a smile. Meanwhile Damar looked on dour as always.

"We need new phaser tubes for the Defiant." Kira answered.

"A tough order luckily for you I have two I'm willing to part with, for a price." Dukat said cheerfully.

"What do you want in trade?" Kira asked.

"The girl," Dukat said pointing towards a young human ensign.

"No deal Dukat." Kira said firmly.

"Indeed Major you have nothing else of value I need or desire." Dukat leered.

"I'm not giving you one of my crew Dukat." Kira said standing firm phaser rifle in her hands. "I'd never command anyone to become your sex slave."

"Do you have any kanar?" Damar asked hopefully.

"Actually we do both the General and I hate the stuff, interested?" Kira said eyeing Dukat's sidekick.

"Damar need I remind you…" Dukat started.

"A third of this stuff is mine I'd kill for a real bottle of kanar." Damar said licking his lips.

"I think we can make a deal." Kira said.

"Not so fast Major," said Weyoun the third wheel in the operation appearing from behind a clump of debris. He was also wearing a motley assortment of civilian clothing. "We need more than kanar in return for the phaser tubes, you understand."

"Like what exactly?" Kira asked warily.

"Three of your fully charged and operational phaser rifles," Weyoun said.

"Alright, we have a deal." Kira said.

"Splendid," Weyoun said clapping his hands.

To Be Continued


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Doctor Who are copyright the BBC. The Daleks are copyright the BBC and the estate of Terry Nation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek Voyager/Doctor Who Crossover – Worst Case Scenario: Chapter 13: The Audacity of Hope

By

Celgress

"Take one of those and two of these. Then watch the walls begin to bleed to breathe."

"I can see the future burning bright."

Million Miles an Hour (2014) Nickleback

Uninhabited Planet Alpha Quadrant

This was it Benjamin Sisko thought, wiping the sweat from his brow as he fiddled with the power settings on his stolen Jem'Hadar rifle. Here is where I die, on some godforsaken nameless hunk of rock. So much for the mighty Emissary of the Prophets he snorted. Best get this over with Sisko thought leaping from behind the partially destroyed pillar where he'd been pinned down along with his now dead landing crew. Screaming a battle cry Sisko blinked in confusion. What had happened to the Daleks &amp; Jem'Hadar? This didn't look like a roughhewn rock complex.

"Could you please point that thing somewhere else?" A pale, skinny man in a blue suit said.

"What," Sisko blinked.

"The gun could you please not point it in my direction or at the control console," The blue suited man said gesturing at the structure which dominated the center of the odd chamber. Sisko thought the construct visually resembled a compact warp core. "How I detest guns." The blue suited man muttered almost under his breath, almost.

"Sorry," Sisko said pointing his weapon at the floor, "better?"

"A bit, now Captain Sisko is it?"

"Yes, who may I ask are you?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"Excuse me, you're a doctor."

"No, I'm the Doctor."

"I don't understand that's a title, not a proper name." Sisko said cautiously approaching the bizarre stranger.

"Both actually, see I invented the term. Which started out as a name actually, my name," The Doctor said. "Many culture throughout time and space adopted my name as a word meaning healer, doer of good, exact."

"You mean," Sisko said in disbelief.

"Exactly, you could say I'm the original doctor. Now the introductions are behind us there is work to do." The Doctor said flipping a series of switches on the control console.

"Wait what is this all about?"

"Oh you know fate of the multiverse, potential unraveling of time and space, destruction of all existence the usual." The Doctor said never diverting his attention from the control console.

"Dammit, could you slow down for a minute." Sisko snapped. "I need answers, real answers."

"Alright Mr. Grumpy," The Doctor said flipping one more lever he then faced the irate Starfleet commander. "We shouldn't be here, you and I. Our meeting should theoretically be highly improbable if not downright impossible. We are from drastically different dimensions, realities if you prefer. In most instances travel between different subsections, or reality groupings, of the multiverse is strictly prohibited. Fairly recently however the proliferation of an extremely dangerous form of reality breaching technology termed 'Sliding' created by a reckless inventor Quinn Mallory has proliferated throughout several subsections of the multiverse. Worse yet this technology fell into several sets of wrong hands, amongst them a temporal powered biomechanical entity calling itself Paradox and a plasma generating android known as Ultra Nova. Both of which are the agents of a tyrant named Philipius Rizona (PHILIP-E-US RIZ-OWN-AH). Rizona gave the Borg of your reality the technology that allowed my enemies the Daleks to overrun your worlds. The Borg being well Borg didn't use the subtle approach. When a penknife would suffice they use a machete instead hive mentality, big thinkers. Their overuse of the technology has weakened the barrier between our realities to such an extent that travel between the two dimensions can now be accomplished with relative ease A state of affairs which must be corrected, along with the Dalek domination of your reality."

"What about this Philipius Rizona and his agents?" Sisko asked leaning against the control console. "Aren't you concerned about their machinations?"

"Hello, have you been listening at all." The Doctor mocked. "Of course I'm concerned. In fact I couldn't be more concerned. Guarding spatial/temporal stability is kind of my thing. However I must deal with one crisis at a time. I'm terrible at multitasking, hands off the merchandise thank you."

Sisko took his hand off the control console. "Okay how do we handle the Dalek problem?"

"I thought you'd never ask Captain Sisko." The Doctor said with a childlike grin.

USS Defiant near the Bad Lands Alpha Quadrant

"Sirs I'm detecting some sort of temporal anomaly." The Ensign at Ops announced.

Before either General Martok or Commander Kira Nerys could verbalise their orders the Tardis materialized on the command bridge. Two Klingon warriors working security trained their disruptors on the alien object. The door of the Tardis opened out stepped the Doctor accompanied by the haggard Captain Sisko.

In spite of the unprecedented situation Kira ran forward embracing her old friend and former commanding officer. "Sir you're alive!" Kira said. "When the Daleks destroyed the last vessel you were listed on, I gave up hope."

"Commander you should have known better never bet against a Sisko." Sisko smiled Kira released him from her hug. "General I see you've been keeping busy." Sisko said turning his attention towards Martok.

"It is good to see you again Captain." Martok said he and Sisko exchanging a Klingon arm grip.

"Who is your friend?" Kira asked pointing at the Doctor.

"I'm the Doctor now let's get this show back on the road."

USS Voyager somewhere in the Delta Quadrant

Captain Janeway's Ready Room was more crowded than it had ever before been. The Doctor had brought together the best and brightest from the former powers of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. They were all there; Sisko, Kira, Martok, Scotty, Data, Geordi, Shelby, Garak, Dukat, Damar, Weyoun, Quark, Ziyal, Bashir, Picard, Data, Worf, Riker, Asil and many others.

"Here is my plan." The Doctor said clapping his hands together. He was standing at the head on the table in the cramped room. "Using the Tardis' energy field I will create a temporal fold in which you can quickly and easily rebuilt your fleet. Furthermore these new ships will have defensive and offensive capabilities on par with the Daleks. I am placing my trust in you by giving you unfettered access to certain aspects of Gallifreyan technology, don't disappointment me by abusing that trust once you've won back your freedom. The only catch is such a shipyard requires massive amounts of raw materials, preferably a nebula rich in proto matter. Anyone know where such a resource might be located?"

Suddenly the ship was rocked by weapons fire. "Captain Janeway we are being hailed by, the Master." A voice said over Janeway's comlink.

"On screen," Janeway said.

"Greetings Captain Janeway," A middle aged, bearded, silver haired Master said over the communication screen in the Ready Room Kes, also now middle aged, was by his side. "Ah I see you've made it at last Doctor. Better late than never I suppose."

"What do you want?" The Doctor hissed narrowing his eyes.

"Only to be of assistance I assure you." The Master said. "I propose an alliance between my Phage and your motley assemblage."

"To what end?" The Doctor said eyes riveted on his old enemy.

"Why the destruction of our mutual enemy the Daleks of course," The Master said. "Either accept my gracious proposal or watch your new friends die Doctor. You know I possess the ability to make good on my threat. You have ten seconds to comply, or face my wrath."

"We accept," The Doctor said less than a second later.

"Doctor we must…" Janeway started to protest.

"Please, let me handle this. You don't know the Master like I do. He's ruthless." The Doctor said. "I agree to your terms Master. However be warned if you touch any of them…."

"Don't worry Doctor they are quite safe, while our alliance holds." The Master laughed.

"You misunderstand," The Doctor said his expressing growing hard. "If you touch them any of them ever the gloves come off, understand?"

For all his bravado the Master briefly appeared trouble by the Doctor's statement. Regaining his composure after the momentary lapse in control the Master smiled. "Understood, I'll be in touch soon to formalize our alliance." The Master's image then blinked away.

"Can we really trust him?" Picard asked.

"Until the Daleks are contained, yes," The Doctor answered. "After that all bets are off."

The Phage Command Ship

"Why did you allow that man to threaten you?" Kes said staring at her husband and co-ruler of the Phage with a mixture of shock, distaste and muted anger. "You should have called his bluff. Destroyed him along with the others if need be."

"My naïve wife, you simply have no idea." The Master said shaking his head. "The Doctor is my toughest opponent. He has vexed me for centuries uncounted. His intelligence is nearly equal to my own."

"Could it be you're afraid of him, of this Doctor?" Kes said.

"Don't be absurd." The Master said turning away from Kes.

"You are afraid of him." Kes said in awe. "I scarcely thought such a thing was possible."

"You have no idea what you're talking about." The Master said. "I fear no one!"

"Ah but you do." Kes said. "I can see it in your eyes." Kes placed her hands on the Master's shoulders gently rubbing. "You are the future Master of all no one is better. You can overcome the Doctor you need only believe in yourself as I do."

The Master turned around. He and Kes were now mere inches from each other. Her sweet breath filled his nostrils. He drank in her intoxicating scent, "if you insist my dear."

"I do," Kes said placing a kiss upon his lips. "The Doctor is nothing. Once you've defeated him in your mind he is finished." Kes whispered.

"But the Doctor knows me my dear. That has always been his greatest strength." The Master said softly losing himself in her shimmering eyes.

"He doesn't know me." Kes countered. "Together we are unstoppable, and together we shall conquer this pitiful dimension starting with his technologically impoverished galaxy. If the Doctor gets in our way, he'll be crushed."

"Thank you for reminding me." The Master said holding Kes close.

"Of what," Kes said playing dumb.

"Why I love you." The Master said. "You have the most devious mind I've encountered, other than my own."

"You mean I'm not just another pretty face." Kes pouted.

"You're the total package beauty and brains." The Master said.

"You're not half bad yourself." Kes teased.

To Be Continued


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Doctor Who are copyright the BBC. The Daleks are copyright the BBC and the estate of Terry Nation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek Voyager/Doctor Who Crossover – Worst Case Scenario: Chapter 14: Master Schemer

By

Celgress

Delta Quadrant

"A pity the Doctor doesn't fully trust you." The Master said sharing a bottle of replicated kanar with Gul Dukat abroad his Phage command ship, a small table separating the two. In this very room the Master had talked with the highest ranking Romulan onboard USS Voyager yesterday in similar fashion.

"I honestly hadn't noticed." Dukat said kicking back the drink as if it were water. "Nor frankly do I care."

"Ah but I think you should." The Master said sipping his beverage.

"Why may I ask?" Dukat said eyeing his alien companion suspiciously. Dukat was an old hand at galactic poker and he could sense the Master was testing him seeing if Dukat would tip his hand. Dukat quickly decided he wouldn't give his host any such satisfaction. "I doubt you genuinely care about my welfare or that of my allies."

"Pragmatic considerations," The Master said. "I'm nothing if not a pragmatist. Once we've vanquished the Daleks entire regions of interstellar space will be how they say up for grabs."

"Forging potential alliances early I see." Dukat said refilling his glass.

"I find in situations such as this, it never hurts to be proactive." The Master said. "Based upon what you and others have told me concerning the character of the former Federation it was populated by beings of a pacifistic nature, correct?"

"Correct." Dukat said taking another swig. Wondering where this conversation would lead.

"However whatever polity takes its' places may not be so, accommodating in orientation." The Master said picking his words carefully.

"What makes assume such?" Dukat said feigning disinterest.

"Unlike the leadership of the former Federation those of this new entity, whatever it may call itself, have been forged in the crucible of war. Terrible conflicts breed tenacious individuals, by eliminating those who are weak while simultaneously elevating those who are strong. After dealing with the Daleks I'm certain they shall not hesitate when flexing of military muscle against lesser powers, like their neighbors, is required for securing their interests." The Master said watching Dukat visibly tense. Supressing a smile the Master forged onward. "However if you were to align your future holdings, whatever they may prove to be, with my burgeoning Phage Empire perhaps together we could pre-empt any aggressive acts of our future, mutual enemy or enemies. Furthermore by keeping our arrangement secret until territorial consignments are diplomatically hammered out following the inevitable Dalek defeat we insure our bargaining unit and it's influence are fait accompli."

"Cunning old serpent, aren't you Master." Dukat said finishing his second drink on his second gulp. "What makes you think I won't simply inform the others of your, offer."

"Do as you wish." The Master said waving his free hand dismissively. "Unlike you I have nothing to lose by our negotiations being made public."

"Are you threatening me?" Dukat said his grip on the glass growing tighter.

"Not at all," The Master said now allowing himself a smile. "I'm merely pointing out that unlike you I most certainly am not trust by anyone on your nominal side. While I sense a certain degree of tension between yourself and several other parties just as many are undecided if they should invest any trust in you."

"Point taken," Dukat said ruefully. "I'll be in touch." Dukat got up from his seat and was escorted from the relatively cozy chamber by a pair of humanoid Phage.

Sometime later Kes greeted the Master when he entered the Phage command bridge with a friendly nod. Assuming his position on the throne like chair to his queen's right the Master smiled back her. The two sat in silence for several minutes staring into each other's eyes their hands entwined until a humanoid Phage manning several control panels informed his royalty of an interesting development.

"My King my Queen one of our scout vessels has encountered difficulties after entering a nearby nebula."

"And this warrants our attention why exactly?" Kes snapped annoyed at the underling's violation of her and her husband's silent time together.

"My deepest apologises my Queen." The humanoid Phage said. "Before data transmission ceased the scout ship reported encountering a massive Dalek construct accompanied by more than two dozen Dalek vessels of various sizes inside the nebula. The apparent size along with configuration of the construct is consistent with that of a Nightmare Child."

"At last," The Master said practically jumping out of his seat. "If we can commandeer this facility we could easily engineer entire fleets of starships on a vast scale within a matter of days or at worst weeks."

"Impressive," Kes admitted then frowning said. "Won't taking the facility from the Daleks prove, exceedingly difficult my love?"

"If my plan is properly executed, it shat." The Master said grinning from ear to ear.

"What do you have brewing in that devious mind of yours?" Kes asked with a school girl type giggle.

The Master's winked at Kes then laughed. "You'll have to find out along with everyone else my dear. Let's say we'll soon discover how brave our new allies can be."

USS Voyager holodeck, the next day

"My people nicknamed this type of Dalek facility a Nightmare Child," The Doctor said strolling around the miniature holographic representation of the Dalek construct. "Basically what we are looking at here people is mechanised carnage on near unfathomable scale. Crudely put Nightmare Child is a massive military factory. It chews up whole solar systems, coverts them into raw materials then spits out fleets and Dalek armies alike by using temporal manipulation to achieve a frightening rate of production. Capturing and converting this facility to our own needs is of paramount importance. I can't stress this enough."

"What kind of resistance will we encounter in the nebula?" General Martok said.

The Master standing off to the Doctor's left answered. "Before my scout was eliminated it catalogued upwards of thirty Daleks vessels of varying sizes." The Master's information elicited a collective groan from those present. "If they were expecting an attack we'd be dealing with hundreds rather than slightly more than two dozen vessels." The Master said raising his voice to be heard over the crowd's murmur. "Once we've taken control of Nightmare Child we can rebuilt our ship strength and then lunch attacks anywhere in the galaxy against our foe."

"While that maybe," Picard said thoughtful. "How do we deal with the Daleks that are present? Attacking thirty Dalek vessels and a Daleks station of this size and type with twenty Phage warships and one Federation starship seem ill advised at best suicidal at worst."

"Aye there may be a way." Scotty said rubbing his round chin. "Does this Nightmare Child thingy possess typical Dalek force shielding?"

"Brilliant Mr. Scott," The Doctor said running over and kissing Scotty on his head startling the old Scotsman.

"Could you share?" Geordi said.

"I think what the Doctor and Mr. Scott are excited about is that Nightmare Child has a flawed design." Data said in his usual monotone.

"Meaning," Geordi said a tad annoyed by his best friend's cryptic comment.

"Examine the model more closely Geordi." Data instructed.

A moment later Geordi detected what he'd been missing. "I get it Nightmare Child isn't shielded in anyway. It even lacks a basic dampening field."

"Of course it does." The Doctor said twirling around the room excitedly. "Who could find it little own would dare attack it."

"We must still deal with the Dalek ships." A Romulan commander said.

"Unlike the ships Nightmare Child possesses a multiphasic core." The Doctor said. "Meaning if we can infiltrate Nightmare Child all we need to is temporarily phase it out of normal scape and…"

"Combusted the nebula's gasses," B'Elanna said cutting the Doctor off.

"Using." The Doctor said at B'Elanna.

"Modified quantum torpedoes," B'Elanna replied instantly.

"Very good Torres," The Doctor said. "All we need now is to draw up a battle plan."

Nightmare Child, three days later

Daleks were nothing if not predictable. While the Tardis infiltrated Nightmare Child USS Voyager and the Phage ships fired their payloads into the nebula incinerating the Dalek fleet. Inside Nightmare Child the strike team comprised of Worf, Riker, Kira, Garak, Asil, Tuvok, Data and several others used assault rifles based heavily upon sonic screwdriver technology to dispatch any enemies they encountered. Surprisingly there were very few Daleks, Jem'hadar or Bren present. Once they reintegrated the Nightmare Child into normal phase the others boarded the facility. Soon liberation would come to their galaxy.

To Be Continued


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Doctor Who are copyright the BBC. The Daleks are copyright the BBC and the estate of Terry Nation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek Voyager/Doctor Who Crossover – Worst Case Scenario: Chapter 15: Web of Intrigue

By

Celgress

Former Nightmare Child current Liberty Station Delta Quadrant, six month after seizure

"Incoming friendly vessels unlocking entry aperture Alpha-Twenty-Three," Data said from his standing station in the improvised command center. "Sensors indicate the vessels have suffered heavy damage."

"Receiving communication from General Martok," Harry Kim said from a separate standing station.

"Patch General Martok through," Captain Picard said from his position in a large chair placed in the center of the command chamber; Tomalak was seated to his right Dukat to his left. A life sized hologram of General Martok appeared in front of the command chairs. "Greetings General, what did you discover while on reconnaissance duty?"

"Trouble," Martok said.

Twenty minutes later most of the senior personnel had gathered in a large chamber converted to staff meetings. Before being taken over from the Daleks the room had been wasted space. Repurposing it hadn't been difficult once there was enough free time. They were seated around a large oblong shaped table.

"The Daleks are gathering a massive fleet near Tholian Space, made up of over two thousand Dalek, Jem'Hadar and Bree ships half are Dalek. My patrol accidentally encountered this fleet. My four vessels barely escaped intact."

"If the Daleks overwhelm the Tholians then only the First Federation will remain to resist them in the Alpha Quadrant." Tuvok commented. "Logic dictates we must intervene." Unnoticed by Tuvok his daughter Asil rolled her eyes at her father's emotionless comment, but said nothing.

"With what," Gul Dukat said. "Even with the Doctor's multitronic weapons, adaptive armor and force shielding we don't have enough ships to mount a concentrated attack against a numerically superior force with any hope of success."

"Aye, I must agree. Much as it pains me." Scotty said. "Twenty-two well equipped ships cannot defeat two thousand equally well equipped ships."

"What about the Phage's forces?" Kira said. "We could ask the Master for assistance."

"Perhaps," Sisko mused. "However if we are victorious the Phage will no doubt occupy whatever territory we take from the Daleks."

"Captain Sisko I get the distinct impression you do not completely trust our Phage allies." Tomalak said provocatively.

"Do you completely trust them Commander Tomalak?" Sisko said turning the crafty Romulan's tactic against him.

"I asked you first Captain Sisko." Tomalak said smiling.

"With all due respect, I decline to answer." Sisko said smiling back.

"May I ask on what grounds?" Tomalak said.

"Irrelevancy," Sisko said.

"People," Picard said verbally stepping in before the situation could further escalate. A role he'd sadly been forced into more times they he cared to admit over the past six months. "We need a plan. These circular hypotheticals are getting us nowhere."

"Can we possibly increase ship production speed?" Riker said.

"Not by much," Geordi said. "We are already running at maximum capacity given current matter intake levels. If we fully understood how this technology works perhaps we could squeeze out more production."

"Or if we were willing to consume great amounts of raw materials." Damar grumbled.

"We can't crank the production up to full capacity until we know what effect the continual destruction of solar systems is having on our galaxy." Chakotay reminded.

"Meanwhile we are losing this war." Damar said sullenly.

"We haven't lost yet." Riker said.

"A win without honor is no win at all." Worf said.

"Certain things trump honor, such as survival." Tomalak said.

"I would expect such comments from a Romulan." Worf growled as did Martok.

"And I would expect such blind arrogance from a Klingon." Tomalak shot back.

At Tomalak and Worf's heated exchange every Romulan and Klingon in the room, of which there were several security officers each, reached for their weapons and took up positions besides their respective seated representatives. "Please," Picard said once again playing the role or level headed arbitrator. "We should be fighting the Daleks and their minions not each other. Need I remind you they are our true enemies?"

"Quite right Captain Picard." Weyoun said. "Such wasted effort is, beyond distasteful."

"I move this meeting be adjourned." Janeway said. "It is obvious we aren't going to make any headway at present."

"I agree," Picard said. "Meeting adjourned until further notice."

Research Section

"I'll never understand you Garak." Bashir said.

"My dear doctor what is there to understand? I'm an open book as they say." Garak said in his usual glib tone.

"An open book written in heavily coded text." Bashir laughed.

"If you insist," Garak said shrugging. "In my own mind I will always remain plain, simple Garak the tailor."

"Please after everything we've be through the past five years drop the pretense Garak." Shelby said from her nearby workstation. "We know you are a former Obsidian Order operative. A rather high ranking one from what I can gather."

"Commander Shelby you flatter me. Yes, I was the gardener of their compound on Romulus for a time. It was a contract position. However I technically was never part of the Order itself." Garak said.

"Gardener," Odo snorted.

"Excuse me constable, is there a problem?" Garak said turning to Odo who had wondered into the area while on his off time. Although in all honesty it wasn't in Odo's nature to take a break of any sort. Because of his unique nature and his unquestionable integrity, he was devoted to maintaining law &amp; order above all else, Odo had been picked to lead internal security on Liberty Station. Beside the Doctor, who was an outsider of another order, Odo was the only entity universally respected and implicitly trusted by the diverse factions that made up the population.

"No problem Mr. Garak." Odo said. "I simply find it, interesting that you were a gardener on Romulus during an unprecedented spat of poising deaths of high ranking Romulan officials involving exotic plants."

"Yes, I can see why that might peak your interest constable." Garak said the ghost of a smile played across his features. "I assure you I had no direct involvement in the events in question."

"I'm sure." Odo again snorted. Shelby and Bashir smiled.

The Tardis somewhere in Space/Time

"Don't worry old girl." The Doctor said patting the central island gently. "We'll be leaving soon as I sort this lot of interfering Daleks and their puppets out. I know you don't like it here, but hold on awhile longer."

After over six months spent in an alien universe both the Doctor and his Tardis were feeling the effects. Everything was wrong, off here at least from their perspectives. The Doctor had no idea how his enemies, the Daleks and the Master (in the Master's case far longer due to temporal displacement), had dealt with the off putting atmosphere long as they had. Five plus one half years here without going stark raving mad was unfathomable to his mind. What was their secret? Another problem was the longer The Doctor and Tardis spent here the harder it would be to cross over back where they'd came from. While the Doctor felt obliged to help his new found friends out of their terrible predicament he had no intentions of becoming trapped here permanently.

"There's only one solution. I must speed things along, question is how?" The Doctor muttered to himself.

Phage Command Ship outside Liberty Station nebula Delta Quadrant

"Intelligence indicates the Alliance leadership is seriously contemplating coming to the military aid of the Alpha Quardrant power known as the Tholians." A humanoid Phage reported to the Master and Kes.

"Leave us," Kes commanded from her throne waving the humanoid Phage out of the royal room/command bridge. "Interesting, how should we precede my love." Kes said turning her attention to her right where the Master sat upon his own throne.

"With utmost caution," The Master answered.

"Could we not send a portion of our own considerable forces to covertly assist these Tholians? Pre-empt the Alliance's design, and gain favor with a new alley who we could potentially later be vassalize?" Kes said.

"If we did that my treasure the Alliance would quickly discover our betrayal. Then as they say the game would be up. No, the wiser course of action is to do nothing, unless first approached by either the Tholians or Alliance." The Master said grinning. "In the meantime we shall not sit idle."

"What new scheme is percolating in that devious mind of yours my king?" Kes said.

"I think it is high time we draw another player into this game my queen. A secret friend, in a manner of speaking, we can retrain as a trump card and unleash when the time is right." The Master said.

"I like it." Kes said smiling wickedly along with her husband. "Tell me who or what do you have in mind my lord and master?"

"That's a surprise," The Master said. "Suffice to say once my friend is unleashed the Doctor will lose all will to continue the good fight."

"This person, thing, or group will have that pronounced an affect upon him? Will he/she/it/they kill him?" Kes inquired captivated by the Master's macabre hints.

"Kill him the fun is over." The Master said joyously. "My beloved Kes our game, his and mine, has never been about destroying the Doctor outright. That would show a lack of creativity on my part. Instead I wish to break him, mind and soul. Show him the error of his ways and demonstrate my superiority in all things. My latest gift will do just that, and more."

"I freely admit I'm intrigued." Kes said. "Do tell me more, at least a hint."

"Very well, there is an arrow that can both create and destroy." The Master stated cryptically.

"I don't understand." Kes said frowning. "Please one more hint, please my world."

"Of course I can deny you nothing my sweet Kes. One who does not value his own life offer places the preservation of another above himself." The Master said mysteriously.

"Hmmmm," Kes said but did not offer any guesses. "I'm stumped."

"Don't be too hard on yourself." The Master said. "When my friend is brought here all shall be made clear."

"And you're sure this 'friend' can bring the Doctor to his knees?" Kes said not at all convinced.

"I rest my reputation as a transdimensional tyrant upon it." The Master said with conviction. "The Doctor will become a nonissue once my friend arrives, trust me he's finished." The Master's laughter echoed throughout the mother ship.

To Be Continued


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Doctor Who are copyright the BBC. The Daleks are copyright the BBC and the estate of Terry Nation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek Voyager/Doctor Who Crossover – Worst Case Scenario: Chapter 16: Wheel of Fate

By

Celgress

"We might be through with the past, but the past isn't through with us. Hung overhead like storm clouds wash away what we've become."

Before the Fall (2012) September Morning

Who am I is the most fundamental of questions. Identity is a precious thing, a treasure which is never fully appreciated until circumstances conspire to take it away. When everything else is gone what remains is but a trace of remembrance, a ghost of sensation, a shadow of past glories.

Pete's World

Rose Tyler stood alone on the beach at Bad Wolf Bay staring out at churning sea. She came here whatever she could get away from London, hoping against hope one day he'd come back for her. Her heart ached at her loss. In time it was said all pain fades however standing here months later she felt no better. The bitterest part was what the Doctor had whispered into her ear the day they'd seemingly forever parted. A secret only they shared – "I love you Rose Tyler." Under different circumstances she'd have been over joyed at his admission, as it was it brought her nothing but further pain. Why had he told her when he knew they could never again be together? For Rose's part she'd loved him from the moment they'd met. There was something intangible about him that made her feel complete. She couldn't explain it. Rose had always felt a piece was missing from the puzzle of her life. She never understood why until she saw the Doctor.

"Come back to me." Rose whispered tears leaking from her eyes.

"Hello girl," A man said from behind Rose causing her to whirl around. The silver haired man was entirely dressed in black with a matching knee length cape and high shiny black boots.

"Who are you?" Rose said wiping away her eyes.

"An old friend, whether you know it or not." The Master said slyly his bearded visage smiling at Rose. "I'm known to friends and foes alike as the Master." The Master offered Rose his well-manicured right hand.

Something about this bold stranger bothered Rose. Something she couldn't put her finger on. A hint of hidden menace tickled at the back of her mind, a warning not to trust him. Accordingly Rose stepped back avoiding his touch.

"I don't know you. I've never seen you before in my life." Rose said.

"My sincerest apologises I meant to say we share a mutual friend. I've been sent here on behalf of the Doctor." The Master said cunningly. "Take my hand, he's waiting for you."

Rose looked at the Master's outstretched hand skeptically. "Why didn't the Doctor come himself?"

"He couldn't my dear." The Master explained with all the sincerity of the Grinch addressing little Cindy Who. "I'm a transdimensional traveler, a wanderer akin to the Doctor. When I met the Doctor he thought immediately of you Rose Tyler. He has ceaselessly searched for a means by which you and he could be reunited since your tragic separation. I am that way. Do not deny him. Please come with me."

"I shouldn't." Rose said.

"Believe me you have nothing to lose and everything to gain." The Master said smiling. "Come now decide, I can't not remain here forever. Even my technology has it's limits."

"Alright," Rose said reluctantly taking The Master's outstretched hand.

"You've made the right choice Ms. Tyler, the only viable choice." The Master said smiling sweetly.

The air beside them shimmered. A dark purple colored dart shaped space ship appeared. An instant later Rose and the Master were beamed inside. Two humanoid Phage clasped their biomechanical talons around Rose's wrists.

"Let me go!" Rose said struggling.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Ms. Tyler. See you're going to help me destroy my rival the Doctor." The Master said.

"I'll never help you, or anyone else, harm the Doctor!" Rose said defiantly. "I'll die before I betray him!"

The Master laughed. "Inject her." The Master ordered. One of the two humanoid Phage pricked Rose's arm with a thin needle it produced from it's torso. "Even a Time Lady such as you dear Rose cannot resist the mind altering effects of my Phage."

"I'm not a Time Lady." Rose said her speech becoming slurred, her eyelids heavy as she lost consciousness.

The Master again laughed. "If you only knew the truth, take her away." The Master ordered his minions quickly complied. "Return us home, my business is done here." The Master said to the humanoid Phage who was piloting the vessel.

"At once Master," The Phage pilot hissed. The Master sat down in a special observation chair to enjoy the ride.

Phage Mother Ship Star Trek Galaxy, ten minutes later

"A girl," Kes said eyeing Rose doubtfully. "She's our secret weapon."

"Trust me she's far more than she appears." The Master said placing the fitfully sleeping Rose on a medical examination table. "Once properly conditioned she'll prove invaluable to the future of our cause."

"We'll see." Kes said.

"Why so doubtful my love, don't you trust my judgement any longer?" The Master said massaging Kes's shoulders.

"I'm merely worried." Kes said. Enjoying her husband's ouch she rolled her shoulders contentedly. "If our child is to have everything he or she deserves our enemies must be at the very least contained prior to our child's birth."

"Worry not they shall be," The Master said rubbing Kes' supple belly with his left hand. "You and our child are my world, my universe, my everything sweet Kes."

Kes had only learned she was pregnant two standard weeks before. The Master had been overjoyed at the news. He'd vowed to leave behind a great empire for his offspring to one day rule over, no matter the cost.

"Perhaps I should take care of the Doctor, like we original intended?" Kes said.

"No, this is this is far better." The Master said.

"I don't know." Kes said. "There is an old saying amongst many peoples. One never targets another being's loved ones unless one intends complete destruction of that being. My love through your actions you risk making this feud between you and the Doctor personal."

"The Doctor doesn't have the stomach to kill me or anyone else in cold blood. It isn't in the Doctor's nature. I know him Kes." The Master contended.

"We'll see." Kes said turning her head to kiss the Master deeply.

Planet known as Dalek Prime near the Galactic Core

Davros sat in his control center guarded by his elite Royal Guards made up of fanatical young Bajoran novices drawn from the Vedic schools. Outfitted in black and grey body armor with visor bearing helmets reminiscent of Dalek heads and modified Dalek guns held in their right hands these troops were the cream of the crop. They would gladly lay down their lives without question to protect their Supreme God and Emperor.

Not long after physically entering this dimension Davros had integrated his remaining biological components into a fearsome new, fully mobile cybernetic shell. Davros' outward appearance was one of a seven foot tall, black skinned android with blue neon eyes above a featureless face with a spiked 'crown', torso, forearms, shins, boot like feet and sharp fingers of gleaming silver. Davros' imposing sat upon a huge throne a mass of tightly coiled cables were inserted into the back of his throne. His body interfacing with the entire construct via a multileveled, wireless connection. Davros was aware of everything transpiring throughout the remotest corner of his galactic empire.

A Red Dalek with gold trappings rolled up before the seated potentate. "Report Delta Quadrant Regional General." Davros command in his booming, electronic voice.

"Operations against the insurgents have stalled Lord Davros." The General squawked.

"Explain," Davros said.

"They have proven far more resilient than we anticipated Lord Davros." The General reported.

"No excuses Regional General, we must retake the Nightmare Child failure shall not be tolerated!" Davros bellowed. "You shall be exterminated!" Davros reached forth with his right hand. From an aperture located in his palm a surge of blue white light flew towards the Red Dalek disintegrating him in a matter of seconds. Only a sizzling scorch mark on the floor remained.

A floating holographic display screen appeared before Davros. Displayed upon it was a Green Dalek with gold trappings. Behind the Green Dalek standardly constructed Daleks milled about the bridge of a ship while male Jem'hadar stood guard stoically assault rifles at the ready.

"Report Supreme General," Davros said.

"Preparations for our invasion of Tholian held space precede on schedule Lord Davros." The Supreme General reported. "Estimated time to launch of attack Three Mega Rels Lord Davros."

"Good, keep me posted." Davros said deactivating the screen. All was well in hand. Soon the Daleks would be undisputed masters of this miserable galaxy.

To Be Continued


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Doctor Who are copyright the BBC. The Daleks are copyright the BBC and the estate of Terry Nation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek Voyager/Doctor Who Crossover – Worst Case Scenario: Chapter 17: Tholians, Doctors and a General

By

Celgress

The Planet Tholia

"Unless we stand together all is lost." Ambassador Spock said loudly standing before a paced hive of softly buzzing Tholians.

"I am skeptical of your claims Ambassador." A large Tholian said its voice high pitched and scratchy as was typical of all Tholians. "Thus far we have successfully pushed back the invaders. We can handle these Daleks without help."

"But for how much longer," General Martok snorted. The veteran Klingon warrior found himself disgusted by the Tholians' collective hubris. In his opinion their arrogance was exceeded only by that of the Daleks.

"Five and one half standard solar years we have singlehandedly contained the Dalek Menace." Another large Tholian said scurrying forward. "We do not require nor ask for any assistance." Masses of Tholians cheered in agreement their insect like clicking filled the massive, honeycombed chamber.

"Enough," Shouted the largest Tholian to yet amble forward. Based upon the others submissive actions it clearly held a leadership position of some type. "We have made our choice off world beings. You may leave us."

Spock bowed politely to his hosts before he, Martok, two young Romulans and two equally young Cardassians departed. Martok shook his head grumbling under his breath as they navigated through a virtual maze of tunnels and smaller chambers. Once out of earshot or range of whatever other senses the nonhuman Tholians employed the group discussed their mission.

"How aggravating," One of the Romulans, a female, accurately observed.

"Pointless I call it." One of the Cardassians, a male, said.

"Patience children," Spock said pulling his brown cowl tightly over his head. "All things come to those who wait. In time the Tholians shall realize the error of their ways. Until such time we must seek alternative means by which to retard the Daleks' progress."

"Preferably a military means." Martok said.

"Perhaps," Spock replied simply. The group hurried to their waiting vessel, a Starfleet shuttle modified with Time Lord technology.

(Former Nightmare Child) Liberty Station Delta Quadrant docking bay 14-B, sometime later

"May I introduce Supreme General Gallrou (Gall-Rew)." The Master said.

The Master indicated a slate grey colored masked and armored figure which stood by his right side. Multifaceted deep purple insectoid eyepieces stared out of a blank face mask that was also grey surveying those present. A dark red cloak was draped over the figure's shoulders. Its outline bore a generally feminine shape. More than anything else the figure resembled a robot but its mannerisms seemed eerily organic.

"I named Gallrou in honor of our lost home world Gallifrey which perished during an earlier war with our current foe, the Daleks. What say you Doctor, my friend, appreciate my goodwill gesture?" The Master finished placing a hand over each heart.

"Getting sentimental in your old age eh Master or are you being disingenuous as usual?" The Doctor said maintaining a cool demeanor. Inside however he was seething. He knew the choice of name was a direct if subtle attack upon his person. It had been he who'd been force to destroy Gallifrey or lose his entire home dimension. It was one of the worst moments he'd ever faced. How dare his traditional adversary make light of it.

"Doctor your barbs wound me deeply." The Master said feinting emotional distress.

"I'm curious." Gul Dukat said stepping forward he carefully examined Gallrou from every possible angle. "How exactly is this, construct supposed to help us defeat the Daleks?"

"Gallrou has been thoroughly conditioned. Gallrou is designed exclusively for combat. Gallrou is strategically, tactically brilliant and most importantly viciously efficient. Gallrou will lead my forces the Phage to victory unencumbered by such infantile concerns such as mercy or decency. She is far beyond trivial matters of that short. I have elevated her beyond slave morality." The Master said proudly.

"She sounds no better than a Dalek." The Doctor said revolted by the Master's latest blatant display of immorality.

"I am not a Dalek." Gallrou protested vehemently. "I hate Daleks."

Something about Gallrou's oddly modulated voice struck a familiar cord with the Doctor. A cord he couldn't quite place. Had they met somewhere, sometime before? No that was impossible. He'd remember encountering her or another of her kind. The Doctor quickly banished the ridiculous thought from his mind.

"Of course you do dear." The Master said patting her left shoulder reassuringly. "They simply do not understand your magnificence."

Calming somewhat Gallrou stated. "I serve the Master in all things."

"Of course you do." The Master said a predatory gleam briefly visible in his eyes. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Using Gallrou's leadership talents we shall take the fight to the Daleks. My Phage will spearhead the drive against our mutual sworn enemies in due time driving them out of captured, formerly friendly territory." The Master explained jovially. His smile broadening as he did so. "You'll all be home rebuilding within a standard year two at the most, I promise."

"Assuming your plan works." Tom Paris said arms crossed over his chest.

"Aye, don't ya think yer art promising a wee bit much Master?" Scotty said. The elderly engineer having witnessed more than his share of grandiose schemes over his sorted career had long ago grown jaded to plots of this sort.

"I assure you victory is within our grasp. We must simply reach out and take it." The Master said. "I take my leave duty calls, come Gallrou."

"Yes my master." Gallrou said her eyepieces lingering almost longingly on the Doctor. Her alien gaze sent a shiver down the Doctor's spine in spite of his being usually well composed.

Phage Mother Ship control room, sometime later

"Did they accept?" Kes asked anxiously raising from her throne the instant the Master returned with Gallrou in tow.

"More or less," The Master answered shrugging.

"What sort of half-baked answer is that?" Kes snapped with uncharacteristic fury.

"An appropriately vague one my jewel," The Master fired back.

"I don't understand." Kes said scowling. "They either accepted your proposal concerning Gallrou leading our counter attack or they didn't, which is it?"

"They deferred." The Master said sitting down on his throne Gallrou assuming a position by his side.

"Hmph," Kes huffed resuming her seat with some difficulty due to her increasingly noticeable pregnancy.

"Need help," The Master asked genuinely worried.

"I'm fine thank you very much." Kes said angrily. Several minutes passed between the pair in tense silence. "Sorry," Kes finally whispered. "My temper has recently been on a hair trigger. I blame the pregnancy hormones."

"It is I who is sorry my Queen." The Master said turning to make eye contact with Kes. "Understand everything I do is for our future. You and my offspring are all that matter. This galaxy shall yet be your plaything I swear."

"I, we expect nothing less." Kes said grinning.

Sickbay of USS Voyager docked at Liberty Station Delta Quadrant

"Are you certain?" The EMH said to the Doctor.

"I've seldom been more certain in all my lives." The Doctor said his expression grim, determined.

"There that should do it." The EMH said removing the Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver from a rhythmically beeping medical console. "I've uploaded the modified Phage's decoded genome to your Sonic Screwdriver." The EMH handed the cylindrical device back to its owner.

After the Doctor tinkered with the Sonic Screwdriver for a full minute a loud chime sounded it was followed by a sterile voice that announced. "Inverse biological signature Phage-1 created, catalogued and saved."

"May I ask what exactly 'Phage-1' is?" The EMH said.

"Let's just call it an insurance policy against future betrayal." The Doctor said flipping the Sonic Screwdriver into one of his many pockets. "How about we now tackle the stickier issue of your brainwashed and genetically altered friend Kes, sound good my holographic pal?"

"It does," The EMH admitted. "Although I'm not sure what, if anything, can be done considering we have no idea what procedures that villain the Master preformed upon poor Kes' person while wearing me like suit."

"Sure we do." The Doctor said reaching into another pocket he retrieved an old fashion pair of reading glasses, which he perched upon his nose.

"Uhmm," The EMH said making a show of clearing his throat. "I can correct your sight deficiency if you want? It is a simple operation, quick and painless."

"Oh these old things," The Doctor said tapping his glasses. He then chuckled when the EMH nodded in affirmation. "They help me think my vision is perfect, well in fact beyond perfect by usual standards."

"I see." The EMH said sourly.

"Ah yes here we are." The Doctor said after typing a series of dazzlingly rapid commands into Sickbay's primary computer interface. The terminal protested mightily being almost unable to keep up it chirped loudly three times before again growing quiet.

"How," The EMH said in wonder at the multiple lines of scrolling data that dominated the monitor.

"Simple I used a multi-differential binary key with temporal linkage." The Doctor stated matter-of-factly.

"Of course," The EMH said at a total loss, the Doctor's explanation far beyond the EMH's limited knowledge of spatial and temporal phenomenon.

"I used an old Time Lord mathematical technique. In essence I plucked information directly from your computer's past via a teeny weeny, itty bitty self-sealing internal temporal fold." The Doctor said.

"Interesting," The EMH said still not fully grasping the concepts behind the Doctor's work. "Can this information help free Kes?" The EMH said gesturing at the columns of data.

"Of course it should. What we have here is an inventory of the modifications both physiological and psychological performed by the Master upon Kes." The Doctor said. "Now we have the recipes we can bake our own cake, and make a tastier one." The EMH shot the Doctor an odd look. "We should get started, carpe diem my associate carpe diem."

To Be Continued


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine and Star Trek Voyager are copyright Paramount Pictures. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Doctor Who are copyright the BBC. The Daleks are copyright the BBC and the estate of Terry Nation. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Star Trek Voyager/Doctor Who Crossover – Worst Case Scenario: Chapter 18: New

Companions

By

Celgress

(Former Nightmare Child) Liberty Station Delta Quadrant

"Sure these three will be enough? We can easily assign you more personnel if necessary Doctor?" Captain Picard said standing in front of the Tardis.

"Jean-Luc I picked these three individuals very carefully. Each possesses a certain specialized skill set which will prove vital if the little excursion I have planned is to be successful." The Doctor said. "Worry not we'll be back in a jiffy, long before we're missed in fact." The Doctor slapped Picard lightly on his back, "Wish us luck."

"That I do, may the gods speed," Picard said smiling.

Inside the Tardis three very different beings awaited the Doctor's arrival: legendary Starfleet engineer Montgomery Scott, the android known as Data and Kira Nerys former member of the Bajoran resistance. Each was unsure why they'd been picked for this "vital" mission by their enigmatic ally the Doctor. All he'd told them was it involved tasks that only they could aid him with.

"Jolly good and off we go." The Doctor said entering the Tardis he instantly flipped down a lever on the central control island.

"Mind telling us where exactly we are going Doctor and why I need this?" Kira asked hefting a Starfleet issued phaser rifle that showed signs of major unspecified modifications. Most of its blinking inner circuity was exposed. A series of what appeared to be Dalek inspired nodes covered it's surface at seemingly random intervals.

"Balaraphon," The Doctor said checking the Tardis readouts.

"Balaraphon, never heard of it." Kira said.

"Nor have I." Data stated. "Is it located in another galaxy perhaps?"

"Aye, are we going galaxy hopping Doctor?" Scotty said taking it all in stride. "A truly marvelous machine ye Tardis be. What I wouldn't give to have a copy of her schematics or better yet a wee peak beneath the hood."

"Ah Mr. Scotty if only time permitted." The Doctor said typing a series of commands on what looked like an old fashioned keyboard interface he winked at Scotty.

"Where exactly is Balaraphon located?" Kira said becoming annoyed with the Doctor's scatterbrained antics.

"Dimension X, well Dimension X Prime more precisely. There being several variants of Dimension X, as with most every primary dimensional division." The Doctor said.

"Dimension X Prime," Kira blurted out in disbelief. "We're traveling in this thing to an entirely different dimension?"

"There, there girl she didn't mean anything by it." The Doctor said to the central control island as the column within rose and fell at irregular intervals.

"Excuse me Doctor sir." Data said. "I thought you had stated this travel capsule could not transverse between dimensions?"

"Normally it can't." The Doctor said. "Doing so even under proper circumstances proves rather tough on my old girl. That is why we are headed to Balaraphon?"

"My I ask why?" Data said inclining his head slightly a mildly confused expression on his chalk white features.

"Of course," The Doctor said turning a nob. "Simply put the Tardis requires a retrofit if she is to routinely ferry between different realities."

"I take it some sort of transdimensional shipyard is located on or near this Balaraphon?" Kira said taping her right foot impatiently.

"Aye makes sense lass," Scotty reasoned.

"Not quite, rather spare parts," The Doctor said. "Brace yourselves this last step is always a doozy, something I hope to eliminate with our little scavenger hunt." The Doctor warned griping the central control island. Scotty, Kira and Data did emulate his action. Kira slung the phaser rifle over her right shoulder.

A massive boom rocked our heroes. Overhead lights blinked then blinked again before going out completely. Puffs of grey smoke emitted on regular two seconds intervals from the central column which had frozen in place. Everything shook violently before emergency power, including lightning, kicked in bathing the area in an eerie lime green glow. All was now silent, disturbingly so.

Flipping another lever the Doctor activated the outside view screen. Brown rocks and a twilight red sky were displayed by the wall mounted monitor. "We made it, just barely," The Doctor proclaimed. "Welcome to Balaraphon of Dimension X Prime. Scotty you remain here with the Tardis. Don't let anything I repeat anything that comes a knocking other than us inside."

"Aye, ye needn't worry about such Doctor. This place gives me the willies." Scotty said a shiver running down his spine.

"Good it should, Data, Kira follow me." The Doctor said heading for the outside door. "And Data be a dear bring my tool kit." The Doctor indicated a large dusty black trunk.

Sometime later Kira groaned wiping sweat from her brow. Her phaser rifle pointed forward ready to take on all comers. "Might help matters move along quicker if you told us what we are looking for."

"Sure," The Doctor said cheerfully pointing at a distant hill, "that."

There sat a massive white colored metallic structure. More than anything else it resembled an enormous golf ball mounted on tank tracks. A bulbous structure protruded from a thin stock on top that appeared not unlike a human eyeball. Whatever it was space ship, weapon, local attraction, it had clearly been here unattended for a long time depilation reigned.

"Unbelievable," Kira said in awe.

"Behold the former scourge of a hundred worlds, Dimensional X tyrant Krang's once thought invincible battle fortress the legendary Technodrome." The Doctor said spreading his arms wide then he added. "Hmmm, it's bigger than I remember."

"What could we possible want in that relic?" Kira said regaining her voice.

"Haven't you been listening, spare parts come along now." The Doctor said sprinting towards his destination.

Several hours passed before the party located their target, a cavernous chamber one end of which was dominated by a wall encompassing screen of some undefined type. Producing his sonic screw driver from his coat pocket the Doctor went to work at once. He stripped away three floor panels directly in front of the screen.

"Data my tool box," The Doctor said. "Kira in about twenty seconds this chamber will be crawling with hostile mutant scavengers of ill intent. Your job is to buy me and Data enough time to finish our task."

"Enough time to do what?" Kira asked clutching her phaser rifle tightly.

"Remove the transdimensional portal core that allowed this vessel to travel between realities with ease back in its prime." The Doctor said kneeling by the opening he'd created "Dimension X might be a place of total war but it is always a place of great breakthroughs in pandimensional transference technology. In fact they are second to none, which is just what the doctor ordered. Data get down here I need your greatly enhanced speed and strength. There's a lot of useless junk we have to dig out of the way first."

"At once Doctor," Data said kneeling down besides the Doctor.

"Listen carefully Data I'll guide you, understand?" The Doctor said.

"I understand." Data replied.

Kira picked off the first wave of blue and purple armored cyborg mutants that scurried in through the main entrance. In one half hour she'd slain perhaps a hundred of the vile semi-humanoid entities when her phaser rifle bleeped loudly in protest. Kira checked the indicators a worried expression formed on her face.

"My weapon is almost out of power, levels are dangerously low and another wave of hostiles is incoming." Kira shouted over her shoulder.

"We'll be done soon." The Doctor said from the trench he and Data drug through the guts of the Portal mechanism. He then added under his breath. "I hope."

"Hurry," Kira shouted more anxiously. "I don't know how much longer I can hold them off. Damn out of juice." Kira said before swearing in Bajoran.

"Got it," The Doctor declared.

"Great, now what," Kira said pointing at the charging horde of vicious abnormalities half running half leaping over the piles of their fallen brethren murderous intent shining in their eyes.

Getting out of the trench the Doctor sealed the parts into his tool box. He handed the box back to Data. Then he surveyed their situation. "Run," He said. "Follow me."

They beat a hasty retreat from the ruined Technodrome it wasn't long until they reached the Tardis. Once inside they noticed normal power levels had been restored. The Doctor and Scott went to work installing the procured alien technology into the space directly underneath the central command island while Data sorted the components and assistant with tools. Four stressful hours later everything seemed to be properly integrated.

"Scotty it has been a pleasure working with a legend such as yourself." The Doctor said sealing the open panels after he and Scotty climbed out.

"Aye same to ye Doctor." Scotty said.

"Here goes nothing," The Doctor said flipping the main power switch. On the island's built in display screen in bold white letters appeared the words: 'input coordinates – space, time (and newly added) dimensional variance'. After inputting his chosen place of travel the Doctor flipped another lever activating the central column. "Geronimo," He happily yelled. "I love it when my plans come together smoothly. Only two more steps and I can lend a major assist undoing the damage done by those dastardly Daleks to your home."

"How," Kira asked.

"Aye what do ye have in mind Doctor?" Scotty said.

"I don't believe in spoilers." The Doctor chuckled. "My plan will be revealed once I've procured the final two pieces. First up piece number one of two you need troops, lots of them. Fortunately certain members of a militaristic clone based species owe me some favors and they love to fight. Daleks, Cybermen, Borg there all the same far as these guys are concerned."

"They sound," Data said searching for the proper term. "Most intense Doctor, are you sure they will be appropriate allies?"

"Of course," The Doctor said. "I've been dealing with them for centuries upon centuries. Ah we've arrived." The Doctor opened the front door and strolled outside. "Kira you might want to leave the phaser rifle behind. Our hosts don't care for others beings being armed."

Kira did what the Doctor recommended. She, Scotty and Data then followed him out the door. Outside they soon found themselves surrounded by thousands of identical stocky, squat figures wearing cobalt blue body armor and rounded dark blue helmets. Each pointed a cobalt blue rifle nearly as tall as each figure was at the intruders.

"Kira, Data, Scotty welcome to the planet Sontar in my dimension of origin, home to the feared warrior race the Sontarans." The Doctor said his hands, along with those of his companions, held palms forward in the universal sign of surrender.

To Be Continued

Final Disclaimer

All characters appearing in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series are copyright by Murakami Wolf Swenson, Inc. All other TMNT related characters are copyright IDW comics. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holders.


End file.
